Menjadi Bintang di Hatimu
by Hikasya
Summary: Naruto menjadi Manager grup vocal yang bernama Plasmagica. Tugas Naruto adalah mengajari mereka tentang musik dan membuat mereka menjadi penyanyi yang terkenal. Terjadilah persaingan dan kecemburuan di antara para gadis yang menyukai Naruto. Fic request for Raihan Namikaze. Crossover Naruto and Show by Rock. [TAMAT]
1. Terpesona

**Disclaimer :**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Show by Rock © Sanrio**

 **MENJADI BINTANG DI HATIMU**

 **By Hikari Syarahmia**

 **Pairing : Naruto x harem**

 **Rabu, 8 Juli 2015**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Fic request for Raihan Namikaze**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 1 : Terpesona**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Suatu pagi yang cerah di kota musik yang bernama Midicity. Kota yang unik dan indah. Matahari bersinar menghangatkan jiwa dan raga. Membuat semua penghuni kota merasa senang dalam menjalani aktifitas masing-masing.

Terlihat di sebuah gedung perkantoran yang mewah dan elegan. Sebuah perusahaan produser musik yang ada di Midicity. Tampak seorang gadis bertelinga kucing sedang berbicara dengan seorang pria tua di dalam suatu ruang. Mereka berdua berbicara dengan serius. Entah apa yang ingin mereka bicarakan.

Seorang gadis bertelinga kucing dan berekor hitam. Berambut biru donker. Bermata biru kehijauan. Ia memakai pakaian gothic lolita. Memegang gitar langka yang berbentuk hati bernama Strawberry Heart. Nama gadis itu adalah Cyan.

Pria tua yang berbicara dengan Cyan itu bernama Maple Arisugawa. Presiden yang memimpin perusahaan produser musik di kota tersebut. Sekaligus orang yang membimbing Cyan untuk menjadi penyanyi yang terkenal.

Maple adalah pria tua berbadan pendek dan memiliki kumis hitam serta berpakaian serba hitam. Dia ingin membentuk sebuah grup vokal yang bernama Plasmagica. Dengan anggota berjumlahkan empat orang. Maka Cyan ditugaskan untuk mencari personil-personil yang cocok buat grup Plasmagica itu. Lalu Cyan menyanggupi permintaan Maple itu.

"Mengerti, Cyan? Kamu harus mencari tiga anggota yang cocok buat grup Plasmagica ini. Agar bisa mengikuti kompetisi dunia musik internasional yang bernama Rock the Star. Apakah kamu mengerti dengan maksudku?" kata Maple dengan tegas.

Cyan mengangguk sambil berwajah penuh semangat.

"Aku mengerti, pak," jawab Cyan tersenyum lebar.

"Bagus. Setelah ini, akan ada seseorang yang akan membimbingmu tentang musik. Sebentar lagi dia akan datang menemuimu. Lalu aku beritahukan suatu hal lagi. Dia adalah asistenku dan akan menjadi manager Plasmagica ini," sahut Maple sambil melirik jam tangan yang tersemat di pergelangan tangannya."Oh, baiklah. Pertemuan kita cukup sampai di sini saja. Aku harus pergi karena masih banyak pekerjaan. Sampai jumpa lagi, Cyan."

"Iya, Pak."

Maple pergi dengan tergesa-gesa. Cyan memandangi kepergian pria tua itu sampai hilang dari pandangan. Maple sudah keluar lewat pintu ruangan itu.

Tak lama kemudian, pintu terbuka. Cyan melihat ada seseorang yang masuk. Dia adalah seorang laki-laki berambut pirang jabrik dan bermata biru. Berjaket jingga yang dibiarkan terbuka. Sehingga baju kaos berwarna biru tampak di baliknya. Bawahannya adalah celana jeans berwarna senada dengan baju kaosnya. Dipermanis dengan sepatu kets berwarna hitam.

Cyan terpana melihatnya. Rona merah hinggap di kedua pipinya. Ia membeku sesaat.

'Wah, laki-laki ini tampan sekali!' gumam Cyan di dalam hatinya.'Dia siapa ya?'

Laki-laki itu berjalan pelan ke arah Cyan. Lalu ia menunjuk ke arah Cyan.

"Kamu yang bernama Cyan?" tanya laki-laki itu.

Cyan tidak bergeming. Ia masih membeku.

Laki-laki itu mengerutkan keningnya. Ia mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya di depan wajah Cyan.

"Lho, kamu kenapa? Kenapa jadi patung hidup begitu?" laki-laki itu menjadi heran.

Cyan masih tidak bergeming. Laki-laki itu semakin mengerutkan keningnya.

'Gadis yang aneh,' batin laki-laki itu menjadi sweatdrop di tempat.

Kemudian laki-laki itu menghelakan napasnya. Ia tersenyum manis.

"Ya, sudahlah. Aku akan memperkenalkan diriku. Namaku Uzumaki Naruto. Aku adalah asisten Pak Maple dan sekaligus manager Plasmagica. Senang berjumpa denganmu, Cyan."

Laki-laki yang bernama Naruto itu. Lantas ia memegang puncak rambut Cyan.

"Kamu memang gadis yang aneh, Cyan," sahut Naruto."Mulai sekarang aku akan selalu mengawasimu dan mengajari soal musik. Apakah kamu mengerti?"

Cyan mengangguk pelan. Tanpa mengatakan sesuatu apapun kepada Naruto. Naruto hanya tertawa geli melihat tingkah Cyan.

"Hahaha, kamu memang kucing yang lucu!" Naruto mengacak-acak rambut Cyan.

Lantas Naruto meraih tangan Cyan. Naruto terus tersenyum sambil menatap wajah Cyan yang imut itu.

BRUUUSH!

Wajah Cyan semakin memerah padam. Ketika tangannya dipegang oleh Naruto.

Tiba-tiba ...

BRUK!

Cyan pun pingsan dan terkapar di lantai begitu saja.

Membuat Naruto terbengong-bengong melihatnya.

"Lho, kenapa kamu malah pingsan sih?"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Secangkir teh hangat terhidang di atas meja, tepatnya di depan Cyan. Naruto yang membawakan teh itu untuknya.

Cyan baru sadar dari pingsannya yang berlangsung selama satu jam. Hingga kini dia masih belum bisa berbicara sepatah kata pun kepada Naruto. Mendadak ia menjadi seperti orang bisu begitu.

Naruto yang duduk berhadapan dengan Cyan. Naruto sendiri masih bingung dengan tingkah Cyan ini. Ada apa dengan Cyan?

Lantas Naruto mengambil smartphone dari saku dalam jaketnya. Ia menelepon seseorang. Cyan memperhatikannya.

Naruto berbisik saat menelepon seseorang itu. Sering mengangguk dan sering menggeleng. Membuat Cyan penasaran.

"Siapa yang kamu telepon?" tanya Cyan setelah Naruto selesai menelepon. Pada akhirnya Cyan mau membuka suaranya.

Naruto tersenyum sambil memasukkan smartphone miliknya ke dalam saku dalam jaketnya.

"Akhirnya kamu mau berbicara juga, Cyan," sahut Naruto yang terus tersenyum."Aku kira kamu orangnya bisu. Jadi, kupikir kenapa Pak Maple mau mengorbit orang bisu sepertimu untuk menjadi seorang penyanyi. Ternyata kamu bisa berbicara juga."

Wajah Cyan memerah padam. Bukannya terpesona atau berdebar-debar. Tapi, ia kesal dikira orang bisu oleh Naruto.

"Bukan. Aku bukan bisu, tahu. Aku ini pandai berbicara."

"Hehehe, terus kenapa kamu malah diam saja ketika aku berbicara tadi?"

Naruto tertawa kecil. Membuat Cyan manyun.

SPLAAASH!

Wajah Naruto sukses disiram Cyan dengan air teh yang berasal dari cangkir yang terletak di atas meja tadi. Naruto terdiam sebentar. Ia mematung di tempat.

Hening.

Naruto menjadi sewot. Ia melototi Cyan.

"CYAN, APA YANG KAMU LAKUKAN, HAH?" sembur Naruto bangkit berdiri dan menunjuk ke arah Cyan."KUTARIK KATA-KATAKU TADI PADA SAAT AWAL KITA BERJUMPA. BAHWA KAMU ADALAH GADIS YANG LUCU. TERNYATA ITU TIDAK BENAR. KAMU ADALAH GADIS YANG SANGAT MENYEBALKAN SEKARANG!"

Cyan juga bangkit berdiri. Kedua pipinya mengembang seperti balon. Wajahnya memerah padam karena kesal.

"KAMU JUGA ORANGNYA SUKA MENGAMBIL KESEMPATAN DALAM KESEMPITAN. BARU PERTAMA KALI BERTEMU SAJA, KAMU SUDAH BERANI MEMEGANG KEPALAKU DAN MEMEGANG TANGANKU. KAMU MEMANG COWOK YANG GENIT!"

"APA KATAMU? DASAR GADIS KUCING JELEK!"

"COWOK GENIT!"

"GADIS JELEK!"

"COWOK GENIT!"

"JELEK!"

"GENIT!

"JELEK!"

"GENIT!"

Mereka berdua malah bertengkar adu mulut. Tikus yang lewat pun tidak berani melerai mereka. Sepertinya mereka akan terus begitu sampai merasa capek sendiri. Entah bagaimana caranya menghentikan mereka berdua.

Inilah langkah awal pertemuan mereka berdua sebagai satu kelompok dalam menuju pentas musik dunia.

Tapi, melihat keadaannya seperti ini. Apakah mungkin mereka bisa bekerja sama dengan baik? Rasanya itu tidak mungkin.

Cyan mengambil gitarnya yang terletak di sofa yang didudukinya tadi. Lalu ia langsung pergi begitu saja dari ruangan itu.

Naruto tersentak kaget melihatnya.

"CYAN! KAMU MAU KEMANA?"

Sebelum tangannya meraih ujung gagang pintu, Cyan menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Naruto. Cyan masih cemberut.

"TENTU SAJA PULANG! LALU AKU TIDAK MAU BELAJAR MUSIK SAMA KAMU!"

BLAAAM!

Pintu ditutup dengan keras oleh Cyan. Membuat Naruto kaget melihatnya.

Cyan benar-benar marah. Naruto tertegun dan terpaku sebentar.

Kemudian ia menepuk jidatnya sendiri.

"Gawat, Cyan ngambek. Jika Pak Maple tahu, maka habislah aku nanti!"

Naruto pun berlari cepat dan bermaksud mengejar Cyan. Ia segera keluar dari ruangan santai itu. Ia akan membujuk Cyan agar tidak merajuk lagi. Sehingga Cyan mau belajar tentang musik dengannya.

Apa yang terjadi selanjutnya?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **BERSAMBUNG**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N :**

 **Hore, jadi juga pesanan ceritamu, Raihan Namikaze. Saya berusaha membuatnya sebaik mungkin. Tapi, ceritanya agak melenceng dari apa yang kamu harapkan. Saya juga sudah usahakan agar cerita ini tepat sasaran sesuai dengan cerita aslinya. Meskipun ada pengubahan yang banyak. Mungkin ada sekitar 99 % ceritanya murni dari otak saya sendiri.**

 **Ok, segini dulu untuk chapter 1-nya. Awal pertemuan Naruto dengan Cyan. Sesuai keinginanmu, Naruto saja yang saya tampilkan. Nanti bakal banyak gadis yang suka dengan Naruto. Karena kebaikan dan senyumnya yang menawan. Hm, membayangkannya saja membuat saya juga terkagum-kagum. Saya suka banget sama Naruto.**

 **Abaikan yang di atas. Jadi, bagaimana pendapatmu tentang cerita ini?**

 **Cerita ini terinspirasi atas bantuan sebuah lagu yang berjudul "bokura lets be it" yang dinyanyikan Hatsune Miku. Lagu tersebut saya jadikan soundtrack buat cerita ini. Anggap saja nanti lagu itu menjadi lagu andalan Plasmagica pas manggung di kompetensi musik dunia. Tunggu kelanjutan chapter 2-nya gimana.**

 **Rencananya cerita ini, akan dibuat hanya 5 chapter saja. Saya gak mau panjang-panjang. Supaya nanti gak melenceng. Jadi, saya akan membuatnya lebih terarah dan tepat sasaran.**

 **Selamat malam ...**

 **Dari Hikari Syarahmia.**

 **Minggu, 19 Juli 2015. Pada pukul 20.07 WIB.**

 **Berikan review-mu setelah membaca cerita ini ya ... ^^**


	2. Ketahuan

**Review cerita sebelumnya:**

 **Cyan sangat kesal dengan Naruto, sang Manager yang akan mengajarnya tentang musik. Sekarang Naruto sedang mengejar Cyan yang sudah keluar dari perusahaan produser musik itu.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer :**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Show by Rock © Sanrio**

 **MENJADI BINTANG DI HATIMU**

 **Oleh : Hikari Syarahmia**

 **Pairing :**

 **Naruto x Cyan**

 **Naruto x harem**

 **Genre : romance/friendship**

 **Kamis, 23 Juli 2015**

 **Rating : T**

 **Fic request for Raihan Namikaze**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Menjadi Bintang di Hatimu**

 **Chapter 2 : Ketahuan**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"CYAN! TUNGGU!"

Sang Manager Plasmagica, si Uzumaki Naruto. Ia tengah mengejar Cyan yang berjalan cepat di sebuah trotoar yang dipenuhi oleh manusia-manusia setengah binatang dan berpakaian sangat aneh.

Suasana kota musik itu tampak ramai dan bising. Wajah kota yang penuh fantasi dan warna-warni. Membuat siang hari semakin menarik saja. Ditambah dengan alunan musik yang dinyanyikan oleh sebuah band vocal yang bernama Trichronica. Mereka tampil di dalam layar besar yang terpasang di salah satu gedung yang berdesain sangat unik.

Gadis kucing berpakaian gothic lolita itu terus berjalan sambil melewati orang-orang yang lalu-lalang. Ia tidak mempedulikan Naruto yang sibuk memanggil dirinya. Naruto terus berusaha mengejar Cyan.

"CYAN!"

DUK!

Tiba-tiba Naruto tidak sengaja menabrak seseorang karena tidak melihat ada seseorang yang baru keluar dari sebuah toko.

Naruto menyadarinya. Seseorang itu akan jatuh ke arah belakang. Naruto segera menangkap tangan seseorang itu.

GREP!

Naruto berhasil menangkap tangan seseorang itu. Seorang gadis berambut pirang panjang diikat dua. Bermata kuning emas seperti lemon. Bertelinga dan berekor anjing. Memakai pakaian yang aneh juga.

Gadis itu tidak jadi jatuh ke belakang. Ia malah terpana memandang Naruto. Naruto juga terdiam saat menatap gadis itu.

Muncul rona merah di kedua pipi gadis itu. Jantungnya berdebar-debar tidak karuan.

"Ma-maaf, bisa lepaskan tanganku tidak?" pinta gadis bertelinga anjing itu.

Naruto menyadarinya. Secara langsung ia melepaskan genggaman tangannya dari gadis bertelinga anjing itu.

"Oh, maaf ya," kata Naruto berwajah kusut."Aku minta maaf karena sudah menabrakmu."

Gadis itu menggeleng-geleng.

"Ti-tidak. Aku yang salah. Karena terburu-buru, aku tidak lihat ada kamu yang sedang berlari."

"Tidak. Aku yang salah," ucap Naruto lagi.

"A-aku yang salah."

"Tidak. Aku yang salah."

Begitulah terus ceritanya. Mereka berdua menjadi serba salah. Mereka mengaku sama-sama salah. Jadi, siapa yang benar?

Semua orang yang lewat di trotoar itu menjadi terbengong-bengong melihat mereka berdua.

Hingga muncul seorang gadis berambut panjang ungu tergerai dan bertelinga kelinci. Ia pun pergi menghampiri Naruto dan gadis bertelinga anjing itu.

"Lho, Retoree?" sahut gadis bertelinga kelinci.

Gadis yang berambut pirang yang bernama Retoree itu. Ia menoleh ke arah gadis berambut ungu itu. Begitu juga dengan Naruto.

"Chuchu!" ujar Retoree. Ia kaget temannya yang bernama Chuchu juga ada di sini.

"Ada apa ini?" tanya Chuchu sambil menatap Naruto dan Retoree secara bergantian."Kenapa kalian ribut begitu di tengah banyak orang seperti ini?"

"A-ano ... Itu ...," Retoree kelihatan gugup.

"Hm," Chuchu melirik Naruto. Naruto menyadarinya.

"Oh, maaf. Tadi aku tidak sengaja menabrak temanmu ini. Karena aku terburu-buru mengejar seseorang. Begitulah ceritanya," jawab Naruto secara langsung.

"Oh, begitu," Chuchu manggut-manggut.

Naruto mengulurkan tangannya ke arah Chuchu.

"Kenalkan namaku Uzumaki Naruto."

Chuchu menyambut uluran tangan Naruto itu.

"Chuchu. Lalu ini temanku. Namanya Retoree."

Naruto melepaskan uluran tangannya dari tangan Chuchu. Lalu Naruto beralih mengulurkan tangannya pada Retoree.

Retoree menyambut tangan Naruto dengan sikap malu-malu.

"Re-Retoree."

Naruto tersenyum manis. Membuat rona merah hinggap lagi di kedua pipi Retoree.

Tiba-tiba ...

BRUK!

Retoree pun pingsan. Ia terkapar di atas trotoar.

Naruto dan Chuchu ternganga dibuatnya.

"Lho, kenapa kamu malah pingsan, Retoree?" seru Chuchu yang sangat panik. Suaranya menggelegar dan membuat kota itu mengalami gempa bumi mendadak.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Cyan merebahkan dirinya di ranjangnya yang terasa empuk. Ia baru saja selesai mandi. Hari ini ia merasa lelah sekali.

Pikirannya melayang-layang di udara. Pikiran untuk mencari tiga personil untuk mengisi band Plasmagica itu. Agar bisa mengikuti kompetisi musik dunia yang bernama "Rock the Star" itu.

'Kemana aku harus mencari tiga calon personil Plasmagica itu?' batin Cyan yang merasa bingung setengah mati.

MEONG! MEONG! MEOOOONG!

Ponselnya yang berbentuk kucing berbunyi. Cyan segera mengambil ponselnya yang terletak di meja belajarnya.

PIP!

"Nya, halo ..."

 **["HALO, CYAAAN! PYURU ~~!"]**

GUBRAK!

Cyan terjungkal jatuh karena mendengar suara keras itu. Ponselnya ikut jatuh bersama pemiliknya.

Si penelepon pun bengong karena mendengar suara jatuh itu.

 **["Lho ... Cyan? Kenapa? Ada apa? Itu suara ribut apa? Pyuru ~"]**

Cyan bangkit dengan badan yang bergetar. Wajahnya memerah padam karena kesal.

"MOA, APA YANG KAMU LAKUKAN? KENAPA SUARAMU KERAS SEKALI, HAH? MENGAGETKAN AKU, TAHU!" Cyan marah sambil menempelkan ponselnya ke telinganya.

Si penelepon yang bernama Moa. Giliran dia yang terjungkal jatuh karena mendengar suara Cyan yang super keras.

GUBRAK!

Cyan bengong karena mendengar suara Moa yang jatuh.

"Lho, Moa? Itu suara ribut apa?"

Moa bangkit dari jatuhnya. Ia menempelkan ponselnya ke telinga.

 **["Hehehe, tidak ada. Itu hanya suara angin lewat, pyuru ~~"]**

"Oh," Cyan manggut-manggut dengan wajah yang polos."Lalu kenapa kamu meneleponku?"

 **["Aku dengar kamu berhasil diorbitkan oleh Pak Maple untuk membentuk band vocal yang bernama Plasmagica ya, pyuru?"]**

"Iya, itu betul. Kamu tahu darimana?"

 **["Dari teman-teman. Kata mereka, kamu sudah menjadi penyanyi sekarang. Selamat ya, pyuru!"]**

"Hehehe, terima kasih, miau."

Cyan tertawa senang dengan warna merah di kedua pipinya. Kedua telinga dan ekor kucingnya bergoyang-goyang untuk menunjukkan perasaan senangnya.

 **["Kalau begitu, aku sudahi dulu ya. Aku mau mencuci piring dulu. Jaa ne, pyuru!"]**

"Tunggu, Moa!"

 **["Ya, pyuru!"]**

"Aku ingat kalau kamu bisa bermain drum. Bagaimana kalau kamu masuk ke dalam grup Plasmagica itu? Kita bisa menjadi penyanyi bersama-sama. Bagaimana menurutmu?"

Moa terdiam sebentar. Ia berpikir dulu. Cyan menunggu jawaban Moa dengan sabar.

Sedetik kemudian, Moa menjawabnya.

 **["Tentu saja, aku mau. Itu pasti sangat menyenangkan. Pyuru ~~"]**

Cyan tertawa lebar. Ia pun jingkrak-jingkrak karena senang.

"HORE! AKU MENDAPATKAN SATU PERSONIL. MIAU, AKU BERHASIL. GANBATTE! PLASMAGICA TERBENTUK!"

Cyan bersemangat sambil bersorak gembira. Ia benar-benar senang dan lupa kalau panggilannya masih terhubung dengan ponsel Moa. Moa pun tercengang mendengarnya.

"Cyan bersemangat sekali. Bukan seperti dirinya. Aneh, pyuru ~~," gumam Moa yang masih berdiri di dekat balkon apartemennya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Pagi harinya, Cyan bersiap-siap akan pergi. Ia pun langsung membuka pintu.

KRIEEET!

Muncul di balik pintu yang terbuka, seorang laki-laki berambut pirang dan bermata biru. Cyan melompat kaget dengan gaya yang tidak elit.

"MIAAAAU!"

"Halo, Cyan! Ohayou!"

Ternyata si Naruto. Ia menyengir lebar sambil melambai-lambaikan tangan kanannya.

Cyan menunjuk ke arah Naruto.

"Lho, darimana kamu tahu kalau aku tinggal di sini?"

Naruto menghentikan tawanya. Ia pun masuk begitu saja dan melewati Cyan.

"Kamu tidak perlu tahu bagaimana caranya aku mengetahui tempat tinggalmu ini," sahut Naruto memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku celana panjangnya."Sebagai Manager-mu, aku harus mengetahui semua tentangmu. Mulai dari alamat rumahmu, kesukaanmu, tentang dirimu dan semuanya. Kamu mengerti?"

Giliran Naruto menunjuk ke arah Cyan. Cyan berwajah sewot ke arah Naruto. Ia menyingkirkan telunjuk Naruto itu.

"Terus mau apa kamu ke sini, hah?"

Naruto tersenyum.

"Tentu saja aku datang menjemputmu."

SREK!

Tiba-tiba Cyan merasa badannya terasa ringan. Ia membelalakkan kedua matanya. Ia kaget sekali karena Naruto malah menggendongnya dengan posisi bridal style. Cyan tidak menyangka ini.

"APA YANG KAMU LAKUKAN, HAH? LEPASKAN AKU!" seru Cyan yang memberontak. Ia menggeram seperti kucing yang mengamuk."DASAR, LAKI-LAKI MENYEBALKAN! AKU AKAN MENCAKARMU! GRRR!"

Naruto hanya tersenyum innocent.

"Coba saja jika kamu bisa, gadis kucing."

"HUH, KAMU MENYEBALKAN! AKU MEMBENCIMU!"

Naruto langsung keluar dari apartemen milik Cyan.

"Ayo, kita segera pergi. Aku akan mengajarimu tentang musik hari ini."

"TIDAAAAK! AKU TIDAK MAU DIAJARI OLEHMU!"

"Berisik!"

Cyan terus menjerit. Ia memberontak ingin melepaskan diri. Tapi, tenaga Naruto lebih kuat dari Cyan.

Naruto terus menggendong Cyan sampai di parkiran mobil. Naruto akan membawa Cyan ke studio Plasmagica.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Tibalah Naruto dan Cyan di Studio Plasmagica. Studio itu terletak di tengah Midicity.

Tampak Cyan yang manyun. Dia duduk bersama Retoree dan Chuchu. Retoree dan Chuchu sudah berkenalan dengan Cyan sejak tiga jam yang lalu. Tiga gadis itu sedang duduk di bangku masing-masing. Di mana Naruto mengajar tentang musik pada mereka.

Rupanya Chuchu dan Retoree sudah direkrut oleh Naruto untuk menjadi bagian dari band vocal Plasmagica tersebut. Telah diputuskan kalau Chuchu yang menjadi pemimpin Plasmagica oleh Naruto. Sebab, Naruto adalah manager Plasmagica.

"Jadi, apa kalian mengerti tentang apa yang aku sampaikan tadi?" tanya Naruto yang berdiri di depan sebuah papan tulis. Tangan kanannya memegang sebuah spidol. Ia berperan sebagai guru pembimbing bagi anggota-anggota plasmagica ini.

"Mengerti!" sahut mereka dengan keras kecuali Cyan yang kurang bersemangat.

"Bagus, jika kalian bertiga mengerti. Yang paling penting dalam band ini adalah kekompakan, kepercayaan dan semangat untuk mendukung di antara satu sama lainnya. Kalian harus saling kerja sama saat audisi Rock the star dimulai. Mengerti?"

"Mengerti!"

"Baik, pelajaran tentang musik selesai sampai di sini. Kalian boleh istirahat."

Naruto menutup pelajaran hari ini dengan senyuman lebar yang menawan. Sehingga membuat ketiga gadis itu terpaku melihatnya.

'Nyaaaww, Naruto itu memang keren ya!' batin Cyan. Kedua matanya membentuk hati berwarna merah. Kedua telinga kucingnya bergoyang-goyang. Di sekitar tubuhnya dipenuhi gelembung-gelembung cahaya.

'Wah, Naruto-sensei manis sekali. Aku suka sekali melihatnya,' gumam Retoree. Wajahnya merona merah.

'Manisnya ...,' seru Chuchu yang juga terpesona.

Ternyata tiga gadis itu mulai jatuh cinta pada Naruto.

Setelah itu, Naruto segera keluar dari dalam kelas khusus musik itu. Chuchu terburu-buru pergi untuk mengejar Naruto.

"NARUTO!" jerit Chuchu yang sudah keluar. Tinggallah Cyan dan Retoree di dalam sana.

"Huh," Cyan merasa sewot ketika Chuchu mengejar Naruto. Ia cemburu.

"A-ada apa, Cyan?" tanya Retoree sambil melirik ke arah Cyan.

Cyan menghembuskan napasnya. Ia menopang dagunya dengan tangan yang tertahan di atas meja.

"Tidak ada. Aku hanya merasa bosan saja. Kapan ya kita bisa berlatih bermain musik?"

Retoree melirik ke arah lain.

"Aku rasa mungkin hari ini."

"Oh ya?"

Cyan mengangkat dua alisnya.

"Hm ... Aku rasa anggota kita masing kurang. Sepertinya kita membutuhkan personil yang bisa bermain drum. Agar anggota kita menjadi seimbang."

Cyan berpikir setelah mendengar perkataan Retoree.

"Miau, aku tahu siapa yang pantas."

"Siapa?"

Retoree penasaran.

"Dia adalah temanku. Namanya Moa," Cyan tersenyum kecil."Aku mau menelepon dia dulu ya. Biar dia langsung datang ke sini."

"Iya, telepon saja."

Cyan langsung keluar dari ruangan itu. Retoree menatap kepergian Cyan sampai hilang dari pandangan.

Tinggallah Retoree sendirian di sana.

Lalu Retoree mengambil ponselnya dari dalam saku bajunya. Ia ingin bermain internet untuk mengusir kejenuhannya selama istirahat.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Oke, Moa! Aku tunggu kamu di depan studio ya!" kata Cyan tertawa lebar sambil menelepon Moa."Hati-hati di jalan!"

PIP!

Cyan mematikan panggilan pada ponselnya. Lalu ia mulai masuk ke dalam lift untuk menuju lantai satu. Karena dia berada di lantai lima sekarang.

Saat ia menekan tombol untuk menuju lantai satu, tiba-tiba muncul Naruto yang berlari tergesa-gesa menuju lift. Pintu lift menutup sedikit lagi. Tapi, Naruto sudah masuk ke dalam lift dengan cepat.

Cyan kaget karena Naruto mendadak masuk lift. Cyan merapatkan badannya ke dinding karena saking kagetnya. Kedua matanya terbelalak keluar.

"Lho, Naruto? Kenapa kamu terburu-buru begitu?" tanya Cyan.

Naruto terengah-engah. Napasnya sesak sekali.

"Hosh ... Hosh ... Hosh ... A-aku dikejar oleh seseorang," jawab Naruto yang berwajah pucat. Ia membungkukkan badannya sambil menopang kedua tangannya di atas dua pahanya.

"Siapa?"

Belum sempat Naruto menjawab pertanyaan Cyan, tiba-tiba lagi lift pun bergoyang-goyang hebat. Lampu menyala berkedip-kedip. Ternyata terjadi gempa bumi.

GREGEK! GREGEK! GREGEK!

"Eh? Goyang?" Cyan kaget.

"Sepertinya terjadi gempa bumi," sahut Naruto menegakkan badannya.

Cyan dan Naruto pun bergoyang-goyang seperti orang mabuk. Hingga goyangan lift pun terhenti secara mendadak di tengah perjalanan.

CIIIT!

Lift pun oleng ke kanan. Sehingga membuat Naruto dan Cyan terseret ke arah kanan.

DUAAAK!

Kepala Cyan terbentur dinding lift cukup keras. Ia menyandar ke dinding. Sementara Naruto berdiri tepat di depan Cyan.

"Aduh, sakitnya!" Cyan meringis kesakitan pada kepalanya yang terbentur tadi. Ia tidak tahu kalau Naruto berada dekat dengannya.

Cyan mengarahkan pandangannya ke depan. Ia kaget setengah mati karena jarak wajahnya dengan wajah Naruto tinggal berapa cm lagi. Apalagi Naruto menahan dirinya agar tidak mendekat ke arah Cyan. Dengan cara menahan dua tangannya ke dinding saat lift oleng ke arah kanan karena goyangan gempa.

Mereka berdua membeku di tempat. Saling menatap antara satu sama lainnya. Entah apa yang terjadi.

BRUUUSH!

Kedua wajah Cyan memanas. Seketika wajahnya memerah padam seperti kepiting rebus.

BRUUUK!

Cyan pingsan. Naruto pun kaget.

"Heh? Cyan, kamu kenapa?" Naruto bingung setengah mati saat memeluk tubuh Cyan yang terkulai lemas.

Saat yang bersamaan, lift terbuka. Ternyata sudah tiba di lantai satu. Rupanya saat lift oleng ke kanan, lift kembali ke arah posisi yang semula. Lalu lift berjalan terus sampai ke lantai satu.

"Hei, Cyan! Sadarlah! Hei, kenapa kamu malah pingsan sih?" seru Naruto yang kelihatan panik sekali.

Naruto tidak sadar kalau pintu lift sudah terbuka lebar. Ia terus berusaha membangunkan Cyan yang pingsan di dalam pelukannya. Ia mendekap pinggang Cyan dengan tangan kiri. Sementara tangan kanannya digunakan untuk menepuk halus pipi Cyan.

"EHEM!"

Ada suara berdehem keras terdengar dari arah luar lift. Naruto membelalakkan matanya. Ia tahu suara siapa itu.

"Eh, itukan suara?" gumam Naruto menoleh ke belakang dengan gerakan patah-patah.

Tampak pria berkumis hitam. Tubuh pendek dan bentuk tubuhnya seperti telur. Berpakaian serba hitam.

Wajah Naruto menjadi pucat.

"PAK MAPLE!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **BERSAMBUNG ...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N :**

 **Halo, saya hadirkan kelanjutan ceritanya. Chapter 2 udah update.**

 **Maaf, Raihan. Fic-nya terlambat saya update. Seharusnya pada tanggal 1 Agustus 2015 kemarin. Karena ada halangan, jadinya saya tunda jadwal update-nya.**

 **Sesuai permintaan, Cyan memakai kata "miau" di saat-saat waktu tertentu. Lalu Cyan, Retoree dan Chuchu mulai jatuh cinta pada Naruto. Akhirnya terjadi persaingan dan kecemburuan.**

 **Ok, segini dulu untuk chapter 2. Ntar saya panjangin lagi deh ...**

 **Salam Hikari Syarahmia ...**

 **Tiga chapter lagi akan tamat.**


	3. Latihan dan waktunya kompetisi

**Review cerita sebelumnya:**

 **Naruto ditegur oleh Maple karena memeluk Cyan yang pingsan di dalam lift. Naruto tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa ketika ditegur oleh Maple.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer :**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Show by Rock © Sanrio**

 **MENJADI BINTANG DI HATIMU**

 **Oleh : Hikari Syarahmia**

 **Pairing :**

 **Naruto x Cyan**

 **Naruto x harem**

 **Genre : romance/friendship**

 **Minggu, 9 Agustus 2015**

 **Rating : T**

 **Fic request for Raihan Namikaze**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Menjadi Bintang di Hatimu**

 **Chapter 3 : Latihan dan waktunya Kompetisi**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Di ruang direktur, pria berkumis hitam menatap Naruto dan Cyan secara bergantian. Pria berkumis itu sedang duduk di belakang meja kerjanya. Sedangkan Naruto dan Cyan berdiri berhadapan dengannya.

"Jadi, kalian berpacaran?" tanya pria berkumis yang bernama Maple itu.

"TIDAK!" jawab Naruto dan Cyan bersamaan.

Wajah Maple menjadi datar.

"Apa benar?"

"BENAR!" seru Naruto dan Cyan bersamaan lagi.

Maple tetap berwajah datar. Seketika ia tersenyum senang.

"Bagus jika kalian tidak berpacaran ...," Maple mengangkat tangannya."Tapi, aku sarankan kalian tidak boleh berpacaran sebelum mengikuti kompetisi Rock the Star itu. Setelah itu ..."

Naruto dan Cyan menjadi bingung dengan arah pembicaraan Maple. Mereka saling menatap antara satu sama lainnya.

"MANAGER DAN ARTISNYA BOLEH BERPACARAN ASAL KALIAN HARUS MEMENANGKAN KOMPETISI ITU! AKU AKAN MERESTUI KALIAN BERDUA!" Maple berdiri di atas meja dan memasang wajah yang berbinar-binar. Membuat Naruto dan Cyan sweatdrop di tempat.

"A-ano, Pak. Saya tidak menyukai Cyan ...," tukas Naruto menyengir lebar sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Apalagi saya, Pak. Saya juga tidak suka dengan Naruto," Cyan berwajah serius.

"MASA?" Maple menatap mereka berdua dengan tajam.

"I-iya," sahut Naruto dan Cyan kompak lagi.

Maple terdiam dan tetap memandang mereka dengan tajam. Setelah itu, wajahnya bersinar bagaikan malaikat.

"Oh, baiklah. Kalian berdua boleh keluar sekarang."

Naruto dan Cyan sweatdrop di tempat.

"I-iya Pak!" kata Naruto dan Cyan bersamaan.

Lalu Naruto dan Cyan keluar dari ruang direktur itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Naruto dan Cyan berjalan bersama di koridor. Mereka terdiam sejak dari ruang direktur tadi. Entah apa yang mereka pikirkan.

Sesekali Cyan melirik Naruto. Laki-laki berambut pirang itu berjalan dengan santai sambil memasukkan tangannya ke dalam saku celana panjangnya. Wajah Cyan tampak muram. Ia teringat dengan kata-kata Naruto itu.

 **"A-ano, Pak. Saya tidak menyukai Cyan ...,"**

Ternyata Naruto tidak menyukainya. Karena itu Cyan merasa sedih.

Cyan berjalan dengan gontai. Kepalanya sedikit menunduk.

'Kenapa aku harus sedih sih? Seharusnya aku harus bersemangat sekarang karena harus berlatih untuk mengikuti kompetensi musik itu. Aku tidak boleh terbawa suasana,' batin Cyan di dalam hatinya.'Aku harus membawa nama Plasmagica untuk bersinar di pentas musik dunia. Aku akan membuat semuanya menjadi bangga.'

Itulah tekad semangat Cyan. Ia akan serius untuk berlatih bermain musik bersama teman-teman sesama personil Plasmagica.

Naruto melirik Cyan yang sedang mengepalkan dua tangan ke atas.

"Baiklah ...!"

"Baiklah apa?" tanya Naruto mengerutkan keningnya.

Cyan menatap Naruto. Wajahnya berseri-seri.

"Manager, ayo kita latihan sekarang!"

Naruto sedikit kaget.

"Latihan sekarang? Tapi, personil kalian masih kurang."

"Itu sudah kuatur. Temanku yang bernama Moa sudah datang ke sini. Dia akan menjadi personil di bagian drumer. Retoree sudah setuju. Cuma tinggal Chuchu saja," Cyan melihat ke arah lain sambil meletakkan tangan di dagunya."Apakah Chuchu akan menyetujuinya? Secara jelas dia adalah pemimpin band ini."

"Pasti Chuchu akan menyetujuinya."

Cyan menoleh ke arah Naruto.

"Miau, itu benar. Chuchu orangnya sangat baik. Kamu benar sekali, Manager."

Cyan tampak bersemangat. Membuat Naruto tersenyum melihatnya. Kedua pipi Naruto sedikit memerah.

'Cyan, kamu kelihatan manis jika bersemangat seperti ini. Aku suka melihatmu.'

MEOONG! MEOOOONG! MEOOOOONG!

Ponsel Cyan berbunyi. Cyan langsung mengambilnya di dalam saku roknya.

"Ya, halo."

 **["Cyan, aku sudah di depan studio Plasmagica nih, pyuru ~"]**

Cyan tertawa lebar.

"Moa, oke. Aku langsung ke sana ya!"

 **["Iya, aku tunggu lho. Pyuru ~~"]**

Pip!

Komunikasi antar ponsel diputuskan. Cyan memasukkan kembali ponselnya ke dalam saku roknya.

Cyan menatap Naruto.

"Manager, aku akan menjemput temanku di luar sana. Nanti aku perkenalkan padamu."

"Oh, baiklah."

Cyan tersenyum. Setelah itu, ia berlari-lari kecil meninggalkan Naruto.

Sejenak Naruto menghentikan langkahnya. Ia memandang kepergian Cyan sampai hilang dari pandangan.

Lalu ia tersenyum simpul sendiri.

"Cyan ... Kamu memang gadis yang sangat menarik."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Di dalam ruang studio Plasmagica, terlihat Naruto melipat tangan di dada. Ia berdiri dengan tegap di depan keempat personil Plasmagica. Plasmagica sudah lengkap dan siap berlatih bermain musik.

"Baiklah, kita akan berlatih sekarang!" perintah Naruto saat memberi aba-aba."Satu ... Dua ... Tiga ... MULAI!"

Dimulai dari pukulan drum yang dimainkan oleh Moa. Seorang gadis berambut merah muda panjang dan menggumpal seperti permen kapas. Dia sudah memperkenalkan diri pada semua orang di sana sejak sepuluh menit yang lalu.

Lalu ikuti oleh Retoree. Dia memainkan bass miliknya. Kemudian disusul oleh Chuchu. Mereka pun menyatukan alunan irama dengan drum yang dimainkan oleh Moa.

Giliran Cyan yang memainkan gitarnya. Cyan memetik gitarnya dengan penuh semangat.

Keempat personil melakukan pemanasan dulu. Sesuai dengan arahan Naruto. Mereka berlatih menyeimbangkan nada dan irama secara berkesinambungan agar mendapatkan kecocokan dan kerja sama antar tim.

Mereka berlatih dengan sungguh-sungguh. Naruto memperhatikan mereka satu persatu dengan serius. Tapi, matanya sesekali melirik ke arah Cyan dengan aneh. Lantas membuat Naruto tersenyum sendiri.

Beberapa menit kemudian, mereka selesai bermain musik untuk pemanasan dulu. Barulah mereka bermain musik dengan serius.

"Oke, pemanasan selesai. Ayo, coba nyanyikan satu lagu!"

"Baik, Manager!" seru keempat gadis itu bersamaan.

Keempat gadis itu berwajah serius. Mereka mulai menyanyi dengan irama yang bersemangat. Naruto mendengarkannya dengan seksama.

 **Woo ooh woo ooh**

 **Nigirishimeta te ga nani ka iu**

 **Kake daseba Ma ni au sato**

 **Konbini de zasshi tachi yomi shiteta**

 **Kinou no boku ni bai-bai**

 **Hashiri dashita Machi no oto wa**

 **Kansei no you**

 ***Sakura Sake**

 **Boku no mune no naka ni mebaeta**

 **Na mo naki yume tachi**

 **Furi muku na ushiro ni wa**

 **Asu wa nai kara**

 **Mae wo muke**

 **Woo ooh woo ooh**

 **Ekimae de dareka utatteru**

 **Sore wa kimi no suki na uta**

 **Tooku hanarete mo kesshite kienai**

 **Dakara wakare ja nai**

 **Itsuka futari nozomu basho de**

 **Meguri aitai**

 ****Sakura Sake**

 **Kimi no mune no naka de yureteta**

 **Chiisa na tsubomi yo**

 **Makenai you ni**

 **Kujikenai you ni**

 **Ima utau kara**

 **Mirai nante sa Sugu ni kawaru**

 **Kaete miseru**

 **"Migi e narae" kara fumi dasu**

 **Kono ippo wo utatte ten ga wakeru kekka**

 **Kage to hi**

 **Dakara shittokou Ikiru hinto wo**

 **Kasumu shinkirou sura mo Tsukami ikioi**

 **Ima makeba tane hana sakasu**

 **Yatta ato iu nara**

 **Mada wakarun da**

 **Sou sorya**

 **Jikan nante no wa Kakaru**

 **Haru ni wa ookin a hana wo sakasu**

 **Meguri aitai kanarazu**

 **Sakura sake kimi no no mune no naka de**

 **Yureteta chiisa na tsubomi yo**

 **Makenai you ni kujikenai you ni ima**

 **Utau kara**

 **Sakura sake boku no mune no nake ni**

 **Mebaeta na mo naki yume tachi**

 **Furi muku na ushiro ni wa asu wa nai kara**

 **Mae e mae e**

 **Woo ooh woo ooh**

Lagu yang berjudul "Sakura Sake" itu sukses dinyanyikan oleh keempat gadis itu. Naruto bertepuk tangan dengan keras.

PLOK! PLOK! PLOK!

Naruto tersenyum.

"Bagus sekali. Baru saja sekali latihan, kalian sudah bisa membawa lagu ini dengan kompak. Aku bangga sekali karena kalian bisa dengan cepat akrab dan saling bekerja sama," Naruto mengacungkan jempolnya."Satu jempol untuk kalian berempat."

Cyan dan teman-temannya tersenyum senang di antara satu sama lainnya.

"Dua bulan lagi kompetisi musik dunia akan dimulai. Aku harap kalian terus berlatih dan mengasah kemampuan kalian. Lalu menangkan kompetisi itu. Tunjukkan kemampuan band vocal kita pada dunia!" tambah Naruto memberi dukungan yang kuat untuk Plasmagica.

"Miauu, kita akan terus berlatih!" seru Cyan semangat.

"Iya, semangat, pyuru ~~~!" ucap Moa.

"Baiklah, Manager!" kata Chuchu dengan rona merah di kedua pipinya.

Sementara Retoree hanya diam mendengarkan mereka. Ia juga bersemangat untuk berlatih.

"Bagus, ayo kalian berlatih lagi!"

"Oke, Manager," ujar semuanya.

JREEENG! JREEENG! JREEENG!

Mereka mulai latihan lagi. Mereka bersungguh-sungguh untuk terus mengembangkan kemampuan mereka masing-masing untuk mengikuti kompetisi musik dunia yang bernama Rock the Star.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **DUA BULAN KEMUDIAN ...**

Tibalah waktu kompetisi dimulai, banyak band dari seluruh dunia datang untuk mengikuti kompetisi yang diselenggarakan di sebuah stadium yang mewah dan spektakuler. Tepukan tangan dan sorakan para penonton bergemuruh di stadium itu. Mereka sangat antusias dan bersemangat untuk menyaksikannya.

Acara kompetisi tersebut diselenggarakan secara LIVE dan disorot oleh stasiun TV yang terkenal di Midicity tersebut. Para jurinya adalah artis-artis terkenal yang berasal dari seluruh dunia. Membuat acaranya semakin meriah dan memanas.

Di atas panggung yang didesain secara spektakuler, sudah ada dua host yang membawakan acara kompetensi itu. Mereka berdua membawakan acara dengan penuh keceriaan dan menambah suasana semakin ramai.

Di sebuah tempat yang agak tenang dan sunyi yaitu ruang tunggu, ada empat gadis yang sedang berkumpul. Mereka adalah Cyan, Retoree, Moa dan Chuchu. Mereka tampak tegang dan gugup.

Cyan yang duduk bersama Moa dan Retoree. Lalu Chuchu duduk berhadapan dengan mereka bertiga. Terlihat wajah mereka diliputi kepanikan, kecemasan dan gugup. Mereka sedang mempersiapkan diri untuk menghadapi orang-orang banyak yang akan menonton aksi mereka.

"Duuuh, tegangnya," Cyan memasang wajah panik."Aku gugup sekali, Nyaaa ..."

"Sama," Retoree berwajah kusut. Ia memegang kacamatanya.

"Aku juga, pyuru ~~," Moa ikut-ikutan.

Chuchu memperhatikan ketiga temannya. Ia bersidekap dada sebentar. Lalu ia menutup matanya.

"Kita harus berani dan siapkan mental baja untuk menghadapi kompetisi ini. Itu yang dikatakan oleh Manager," sahut Chuchu membuka matanya. Ia berusaha menghilangkan ketegangan dan berusaha bersikap tegas terhadap anggota-anggotanya.

Cyan, Retoree dan Moa mendengarkan Chuchu.

"Kita harus membawa nama Banded Rocking Record menjadi terkenal lewat band vocal ini. Kita harus menunjukkan semua kemampuan kita pada dunia. Kita harus memenangkan kompetisi ini. Kita harus berjuang sampai titik akhir. Kita harus bersemangat, teman-teman!" sambung Chuchu sambil mengepalkan tinju di depan dadanya.

Cyan, Retoree, dan Moa terpaku mendengarkannya. Seketika mereka bertiga mengangguk setuju.

"YA, AYO KITA BERSEMANGAT!"

Chuchu mengangguk mantap.

"Bagus."

KRIEEET!

Pintu terbuka. Muncul di balik pintu yang terbuka, si laki-laki berambut pirang dan mengenakan pakaian kasual. Di atas kepalanya terpasang sebuah headset. Di tangan kanannya terdapat sebuah papan sebesar buku. Dia adalah Naruto, sang Manager Plasmagica itu.

Keempat gadis itu menoleh secara serentak tatkala Naruto datang. Wajah keempat gadis itu merona merah karena terpesona dengan penampilan Naruto yang sangat keren hari ini. Mereka membeku di tempat.

'Wuaaah, Naruto semakin keren saja kulihat sekarang. Aku jadi tambah suka padanya,' batin Cyan.

'Dia keren sekali! Pyuru ~~~!' gumam Moa.

'Tampannya ...,' Retoree merasa melayang-layang di udara.

'Hyaaa, Naruto-kun. I love you so much,' Chuchu merasa ingin pingsan sekarang.

Membuat Naruto heran setengah mati karena melihat keempat gadis itu menatapnya dengan lama. Naruto sweatdrop di tempat.

"Hei, semuanya. Kenapa melihatku seperti itu? Ada yang aneh?" tanya Naruto sambil memperhatikan wajah gadis itu satu persatu.

Cyan sadar dengan perkataan Naruto itu. Segera saja Cyan menjawabnya.

"Kamu tampan sekali hari ini, Naruto-kun. Aku suka sekali melihatmu."

SIIING!

Tempat itu menjadi hening. Wajah Cyan memerah. Begitu juga dengan Naruto.

Spontan, semua orang melihat ke arah Cyan. Cyan pun sweatdrop di tempat. Ia sadar dengan apa yang dikatakannya.

"Cyan, kamu memanggil Manager dengan sebutan kun?" kata teman-temannya serentak.

"Hehehe ... A-ano ... I-itu," Cyan tersenyum kikuk.

"Ehem," Naruto berdehem untuk mencairkan suasana."Ini sudah waktunya kalian tampil. Kalian harus bersiap-siap. Ayo, cepat pergi ke belakang panggung sekarang!"

Keempat gadis itu tersentak. Lalu mereka mengangguk bersamaan.

"Baiklah, Manager!"

Cyan segera mengambil gitar berbentuk hati yang bernama "Strawberry Heart". Ia bertindak sebagai gitaris dan vocalis.

Chuchu sebagai vokalis dan gitaris. Dia memegang gitar kesayangannya disebut "Antique Batman".

Moa sebagai vokalis dan drummer. Dia memegang Drum kesayangannya disebut "Super Cosmo".

Retoree sebagai vokalis dan bassist. Dia memegang Base kesayangannya disebut "Blue Station".

Keempat gadis itu bersiap untuk tampil di panggung musik dunia itu. Mereka bersikap serius saat menuju pintu keluar dari ruang tunggu. Adegan dramatis.

Naruto menyaksikan kepergian mereka sampai hilang dari pandangan. Ia tersenyum simpul.

"Berjuanglah, Plasmagica!"

Lalu Naruto melangkahkan kakinya untuk keluar dari ruang itu.

Tiba-tiba muncul pria berbentuk telur dan wanita berambut hijau. Mereka datang menghampiri Naruto saat di luar ruang tunggu.

"Halo, Naruto," sapa pria berbentuk telur itu.

Naruto menoleh ke arah pria itu.

"Ah, Pak Maple!"

"Apa gadis-gadis Plasmagica itu sudah tampil di panggung?" tanya pria yang bernama Maple itu.

"Sebentar lagi, Pak!"

"Wah, benarkah?" mendadak wajah Maple berbinar-binar terang."Aku tidak sabar menyaksikan gadis-gadis terbaikku tampil di panggung kompetisi musik dunia itu. Aku harap mereka bisa memenangkan kompetisi ini dan membawa perusahaan Banded Rocking Record terkenal di dunia."

Api semangat Maple meledak hebat bagaikan gunung berapi meletus. Maple berpose dengan kerennya.

"AKU AKAN MENDUKUNG KALIAN, PLASMAGICA! YEAAAAAH! GO PLASMAGICA.! GO PLASMAGICA! GO PLASMAGICA! YEAAAAAAH!"

BLETAAAK!

Kepala Maple dijitak oleh wanita berambut hijau dan bertelinga serigala. Berekor serigala. Berpakaian serba terbuka. Dia adalah Sekretaris Maple. Namanya Angelica.

BRUK!

Maple terkapar di lantai dengan kepala yang telah mengeluarkan benjolan sebesar telur. Angelica memasang wajah merah padam.

"Dasar, berisik sekali," kata Angelica sedikit kesal.

Naruto hanya sweatdrop di tempat.

Lalu Angelica melirik Naruto.

"Tenang saja Pak Maple masih hidup kok, Naruto."

"Hehehe ... Begitu ya," Naruto tersenyum kikuk."Oh iya, aku harus pergi dulu, Nona Angelica. Sampai nanti."

Naruto memberi hormat. Angelica mengangguk.

Setelah itu, Naruto berlari-lari kecil meninggalkan Maple dan Angelica. Ia kelihatan terburu-buru.

Angelica tersenyum saat melihat kepergian Naruto itu.

"Naruto, anak itu sangat rajin sekali. Tidak percuma anda merawatnya sejak masih bayi dulu, Pak," ucap Angelica melirik Maple yang sudah berdiri lagi.

Maple memasang wajah seriusnya.

"Ya, dia adalah anak yatim piatu. Dia tidak pernah tahu siapa orang tuanya," Maple bernostalgia."Aku menemukan Naruto pada saat aku membuka pintu rumahku. Aku melihat Naruto terbaring di dalam keranjang. Lalu ada sepucuk surat yang berisi permintaan agar aku merawatnya dan memberinya nama Uzumaki Naruto. Padahal aku mau memberi nama Arisugawa sebagai nama lengkap Naruto. Arisugawa Naruto. Agar orang-orang tahu kalau Naruto adalah anak kandungku. Karena aku telah menganggap Naruto sebagai anakku sendiri. Begitulah, Angelica."

Angelica mendengarkannya dengan seksama. Maple berwajah sedih.

"Huhuhu ... Aku sangat sayang pada Naruto. Karena itulah aku mengajari semua tentang musik padanya. Ternyata dia adalah anak yang pintar dan dengan cepat menguasai semua yang kuajarkan. Naruto adalah anak kebanggaanku. Aku bangga padanya. Aku terharu sekali. Huwaaaaaa ...!"

Mendadak Maple menangis histeris dan mengguncang tempat itu. Sampai membuat gendang telinga Angelica pecah sekali tembus.

GYUT!

Kerah baju Maple ditarik oleh Angelica. Angelica menyeret Maple masuk ke ruang tunggu itu.

BLAAAAM!

Pintu itu ditutup dengan keras oleh Angelica.

Setelah itu, terjadilah peristiwa yang tidak disangka-sangka. Maple dibabat habis oleh Angelica.

JDUAAAAK! BUAAAK! HIAAAT! BRAAAAAK! BRUAAAAK!

Ada-ada saja.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Grup band Plasmagica mulai tampil di atas panggung. Cyan dan teman-temannya berdiri di hadapan banyak penonton yang terus bergemuruh dengan kerasnya.

Cyan merasa gugup. Begitu juga dengan teman-temannya. Maklum, ini adalah pertama kalinya mereka tampil di atas panggung seperti ini. Apalagi ini adalah panggung kompetisi musik dunia. Semua orang dari seluruh dunia menyaksikan mereka. Mengagumkan, bukan?

Karena itu, Cyan dan teman-teman tegang. Mereka belum juga memulai aksinya. Sementara para penonton sudah menunggu mereka.

"AYO! MULAI!"

"PLASMAGICA. GO!"

"AYO!"

Semua penonton mendukung mereka. Padahal mereka adalah band vocal yang baru saja terbentuk. Tapi, semua orang tidak sabar menanti aksi mereka.

"Cyan, ayo mulai!" bisik Chuchu di belakang Cyan."Tenang saja. Tidak apa-apa. Santaikan dirimu."

Cyan melirik ke arah Chuchu. Chuchu tersenyum. Cyan mengangguk.

"Iya."

Lalu tanpa sengaja Cyan melihat Naruto yang berdiri di belakang panggung. Naruto mengacungkan jempolnya sambil memberikan isyarat.

"Semoga kalian berhasil!"

Begitulah yang dikatakan oleh Naruto. Cyan terpana sebentar. Lalu ia mengangguk cepat.

"Oke, Manager."

Cyan mengarahkan pandangannya ke depan. Ia menghelakan napas beratnya. Ia menutup mata sebentar dan bersikap serius. Tangannya mulai bergerak memetik gitarnya.

Irama musik gitar Cyan terdengar lantang dan memenuhi stadium. Lalu diikuti oleh ketiga teman-temannya.

Plasmagica mulai bernyanyi. Semua penonton bersorak gembira mengikuti lagu yang berjudul "Sakura Sake".

Keempat personil Plasmagica bernyanyi bersama-sama.

 **Woo ooh woo ooh**

Bagian ini, Cyan yang menyanyi duluan.

 **Nigirishimeta te ga nani ka iu**

 **Kake daseba Ma ni au sato**

Dilanjutkan oleh Retoree.

 **Konbini de zasshi tachi yomi shiteta**

 **Kinou no boku ni bai-bai**

Disambung oleh Chuchu

 **Hashiri dashita Machi no oto wa**

 **Kansei no you**

Mereka bernyanyi bersama-sama. Diikuti sorakan keras dari penonton. Para penonton berjingkrak-jingkrak penuh semangat.

 ***Sakura Sake**

 **Boku no mune no naka ni mebaeta**

 **Na mo naki yume tachi**

 **Furi muku na ushiro ni wa**

 **Asu wa nai kara**

 **Mae wo muke**

 **Woo ooh woo ooh**

Bagian ini, giliran Moa yang bernyanyi.

 **Ekimae de dareka utatteru**

 **Sore wa kimi no suki na uta**

Disambung oleh Retoree.

 **Tooku hanarete mo kesshite kienai**

 **Dakara wakare ja nai**

Dilanjutkan oleh Chuchu.

 **Itsuka futari nozomu basho de**

 **Meguri aitai**

Plasmagica bernyanyi bersama-sama.

 ****Sakura Sake**

 **Kimi no mune no naka de yureteta**

 **Chiisa na tsubomi yo**

 **Makenai you ni**

 **Kujikenai you ni**

 **Ima utau kara**

 **Mirai nante sa Sugu ni kawaru**

 **Kaete miseru**

Bagian lirik ini, Cyan menyanyi dengan gaya nge-reff.

 **"Migi e narae" kara fumi dasu**

 **Kono ippo wo utatte ten ga wakeru kekka**

 **Kage to hi**

 **Dakara shittokou Ikiru hinto wo**

 **Kasumu shinkirou sura mo Tsukami ikioi**

 **Ima makeba tane hana sakasu**

 **Yatta ato iu nara**

 **Mada wakarun da**

 **Sou sorya**

 **Jikan nante no wa Kakaru**

 **Haru ni wa ookin a hana wo sakasu**

Setelah itu, Chuchu yang melanjutkan.

 **Meguri aitai kanarazu**

Keempat gadis itu bernyanyi bersama-sama. Lalu Naruto terus memperhatikan mereka dari balik panggung. Tapi, tatapan Naruto terus mengarah pada Cyan. Ia tersenyum sendiri. Ia tidak tahu ada Maple dan Angelica yang sudah berdiri di sampingnya. Maple dan Angelica heran melihat Naruto yang tersenyum sendiri.

 **Sakura sake kimi no no mune no naka de**

 **Yureteta chiisa na tsubomi yo**

 **Makenai you ni kujikenai you ni ima**

 **Utau kara**

 **Sakura sake boku no mune no nake ni**

 **Mebaeta na mo naki yume tachi**

 **Furi muku na ushiro ni wa asu wa nai kara**

 **Mae e mae e**

 **Woo ooh woo ooh**

Lagu pun berakhir dengan tepuk tangan yang sangat menggelegar dari penonton. Para juri saling manggut-manggut. Mereka tersenyum di antara satu sama lainnya.

Cyan dan teman-teman sangat lega karena sudah membawakan lagu ini dengan baik. Terbukti para penonton sangat antusias dengan aksi mereka.

Lalu dua host datang dari arah belakang panggung. Mereka mendekati para anggota Plasmagica.

"HEBAT! HEBAT SEKALI BUAT BAND VOCAL YANG BARU TERBENTUK INI! PLASMAGICA!" seru host satu.

"TEPUK TANGAN BUAT PLASMAGICA!" tambah host dua.

Sekali lagi semua orang bertepuk tangan. Cyan dan teman-temannya tersenyum senang.

Host satu mempersilakan Cyan dan teman-teman kembali ke panggung.

"Ayo, silakan kalian kembali ke belakang panggung."

"Iya, terima kasih," Cyan mengangguk.

Lantas Cyan dan teman-temannya kembali ke belakang panggung.

"Baiklah, kita lanjutkan dengan band yang lain yaitu ..." sahut host dua.

Penonton kembali bersorak keras ketika band vocal lain naik ke atas panggung. Sungguh meriah sekali.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Cyan dan teman-teman kembali ke belakang panggung. Di mana Naruto, Maple dan Angelica menunggu mereka.

"Syukurlah, kita berhasil membawakan lagu itu," Cyan memasang wajah leganya. Ia memeluk erat gitar kesayangannya.

"Iya, itu berkat kerja sama kita berempat," kata Retoree.

"Aku senang, pyuru~~!"

"Tinggal menunggu keputusan juri. Apakah kita masuk dalam tiga besar atau tidak?" Chuchu tersenyum simpul.

"Semoga kita memenangkan kompetensi ini," Cyan mengatupkan kedua tangannya. Berharap kepada Tuhan.

Tiba-tiba muncul empat gadis asing menghampiri gadis Plasmagica itu.

"Jadi, kalian yang bernama Plasmagica itu?" tanya seorang gadis berambut panjang merah muda diikat ponytail dan bertelinga kucing.

Cyan dan teman-temannya menoleh ke arah keempat gadis itu. Keempat gadis asing berdiri tak jauh dari kelompok Cyan.

"Siapa mereka?" tanya Cyan penasaran.

"Mereka adalah Criticrista," jawab Retoree."Band vocal yang berasal dari SMA elit di Midicity. Kumpulan para gadis kalangan konglomerat."

"Waaah, hebat! Anak orang kaya rupanya! Pyuru ~~," wajah Moa berbinar-binar.

"Oh ...," Cyan mengangguk-angguk.

Muncullah rival buat Plasmagica. Sepertinya akan terjadi sesuatu yang tidak disangka-sangka.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **BERSAMBUNG**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N :**

 **Chapter tiga update ...**

 **Terima kasih udah mau membaca fic aneh ini dan terima kasih buat yang udah mereview.**

 **Terima kasih.**

 **Dua chapter lagi akan tamat.**

 **Dari Hikari Syarahmia ...**


	4. Katakan cinta dan akhir kompetisi

**Review chapter sebelumnya :**

 **Cyan dan teman-temannya bertemu dengan band vocal yang bernama Critictisca. Band vocal yang akan menjadi rival bagi Plasmagica.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer :**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Show by Rock © Sanrio**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **MENJADI BINTANG DI HATIKU**

 **Penulis : Hikari Syarahmia**

 **Genre : romance/friendship**

 **Pairing :**

 **Naruto x Cyan**

 **Naruto x harem**

 **Rabu, 12 Agustus 2015**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **MENJADI BINTANG DI HATIMU**

 **Chapter 4 : Katakan cinta dan akhir kompetisi**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Cyan dan teman-temannya berhadapan langsung dengan band vocal yang bernama Critictisca. Band vocal yang berasal dari SMA elit di Midicity. Kumpulan gadis-gadis konglomerat.

Mari berkenalan dengan keempat gadis yang menjadi anggota Critictisca tersebut.

Mulai dari tengah, sang pemimpin Critictisca. Seorang gadis berambut merah muda diikat twintail. Bermata hijau. Bertelinga dan ekor kucing. Namanya Rosia.

Di samping kanan Rosia yaitu seorang gadis berambut hitam sebahu. Matanya merah. Bertelinga dan ekor anjing. Namanya Holmy.

Di samping kiri Rosia yaitu seorang gadis berambut panjang biru laut. Bermata sewarna dengan rambutnya. Bertelinga beruang. Namanya Tsukino.

Di samping Tsukino yaitu seorang gadis berambut hijau panjang diikat ponytail. Bermata kuning emas. Jenis kodok. Namanya Jacklyn.

Mereka berempat adalah rivalnya Plasmagica.

Mereka saling menatap antara satu sama lainnya. Sang pemimpin Critictisca bertanya pada Plasmagica.

"Jadi, kalian yang bernama Plasmagica itu?"

Chuchu melangkah maju ke depan sambil menekukkan tangan ke pinggangnya.

"Ya, itu benar. Lalu kalian pasti yang bernama Critictisca itu, kan?"

"Ya, benar. Kami adalah Critictisca," Rosia tersenyum. "Perkenalkan namaku Rosia."

"Aku Holmy," ucap Holmy.

"Hai, a-aku Tsukino," Tsukino membungkukkan badannya.

"Aku Jacklyn," Jacklyn mengedipkan matanya.

"Ayo, perkenalkan diri kalian, Plasmagica. Kami ingin tahu nama kalian," ujar Rosia sambil terus tersenyum.

"Haruskah kami memperkenalkan diri pada kalian?" Chuchu berwajah datar.

"Ya, harus dong. Itu wajib," jawab Holmy.

Chuchu melirik Holmy. Dia menatap tajam ke arah Holmy.

"Baiklah, aku yang duluan memperkenalkan diriku. Namaku Chuchu."

"Oh, Chuchu rupanya," Holmy maju."Siswi teladan di sekolah. Ternyata kamu masuk dalam band vocal baru ini."

"Ya, akulah pemimpin Plasmagica ini."

"Oh, begitukah?" Holmy memasang wajah sinis.

Chuchu memasang wajah tidak suka. Sementara Cyan, Retoree, dan Moa terdiam mendengarkan mereka.

"Lalu kalian bertiga? Siapa nama kalian?" Rosia menatap Cyan, Retoree, dan Moa secara bergantian.

Cyan, Retoree dan Moa segera memperkenalkan diri. Dimulai dari Cyan.

"Namaku Hijirikawa Cyan. Panggil saja Cyan," Cyan membungkukkan badannya dengan sopan.

"Aku Moa, pyuru ~~," Moa tertawa lebar.

"A-aku Retoree," Retoree menundukkan kepalanya. Ia gugup.

"Oh, salam kenal semuanya!" Rosia mengacungkan telunjuk dan jari tengah untuk membentuk huruf v.

"Salam kenal juga," sahut anggota-anggota Plasmagica. Kecuali Chuchu.

"Aku dengar perusahaan studio musik yang mengorbitkan kalian adalah Banded Rocking Records. Apa benar begitu?" tanya Rosia.

Chuchu menurunkan alisnya ke bawah.

"Ya, benar."

"Ternyata perusahaannya Pak Maple ya?" kata Jacklyn.

"Eh, kalian mengenal Pak Maple?" Holmy tersentak.

"Iya," Cyan yang menjawab."Dia adalah produser kami."

"Jika Pak Maple ada di sini, berarti ..." Rosia berpikir.

Tiba-tiba, ada suara seseorang yang memanggil.

"Plasmagica, ternyata kalian ada di sini!"

Secara serentak, semua gadis itu menoleh ke arah asal suara. Di mana seorang laki-laki berambut pirang datang ke arah mereka.

Seketika kelompok Critictisca berteriak histeris ketika melihat Naruto.

"KYAAAA! ADA NARUTO-SAMA RUPANYA DI SINI!"

Naruto kaget setengah mati melihat Rosia dan teman-temannya.

"Eh, kalian?!"

"KYAAAA! NARUTO-SAMA!" seru Rosia yang langsung berlari cepat dan memeluk pinggang Naruto. Naruto kaget lagi. Wajahnya memerah padam.

Tak hanya itu, ketiga teman Rosia juga segera mendekati Naruto. Mereka juga berusaha memeluk Naruto. Seperti yang dilakukan oleh Rosia.

Naruto pun kewalahan menghadapi para fansgirl-nya ini. Ia sudah terjebak di kepungan para fansgirl-nya yang juga satu sekolah dengannya.

"HEI, APA-APAAN INI?" Naruto berusaha untuk melepaskan pelukan Rosia dari pinggangnya. Sementara Holmy, Tsukino, dan Jacklyn merangkul tangan Naruto.

"Naruto-sama, kamu keren sekali hari ini," Rosia semakin memeluk pinggang Naruto dengan erat.

"Kamu semakin tampan saja," Holmy merangkul lengan kiri Naruto.

"Kyaaa, Naruto-sama. Ingin rasanya aku selalu berada di sampingmu," Jacklyn merangkul lengan kanan Naruto.

"HEI, LEPASKAN AKU! APA KALIAN TIDAK DENGAR, HAH?" Naruto mulai kesal.

Tapi, para fansgirl-nya ini tidak menghiraukannya. Mereka semakin agresif dan memeluk Naruto dengan erat.

Lalu Cyan dan teman-temannya sudah memasang wajah cemburu. Mereka tidak suka melihat anggota-anggota Critictisca itu mendekati Naruto.

"HEI, LEPASKAN NARUTO!" bentak Chuchu keras.

Lantas Chuchu langsung menarik Holmy agar melepaskan Naruto.

"TEMAN-TEMAN, BANTU AKU DONG!" teriak Chuchu lagi.

Moa, Cyan dan Retoree membantu Chuchu. Moa menarik Jacklyn. Retoree menarik Tsukino. Cyan menarik Rosia.

Terjadilah aksi tarik antara Plasmagica dan Cristictisca. Membuat Naruto sebagai obyek bahan tarik menjadi pusing tujuh keliling.

Suasana semakin memanas. Para anggota Critictisca tidak mau melepaskan Naruto. Mereka tetap bertahan dan semakin kuat merangkul Naruto.

Keempat anggota Plasmagica juga semakin menarik para anggota Critictisca. Mereka tidak mau menyerah.

"ROSIA, LEPASKAN NARUTO. DIA ITU ADALAH MANAGER KAMI, TAHU!" Cyan terus menarik Rosia. Ia tidak rela Rosia memeluk Naruto.

Membuat keempat gadis Critictisca itu menoleh ke arah Cyan.

"Eh, Naruto-sama adalah Manager kalian?!" Rosia tersentak kaget. Begitu juga dengan teman-temannya itu.

"EHEM!"

Terdengar suara yang berdehem. Mereka semua pun kaget lagi.

Mereka menoleh ke arah asal suara tersebut. Rupanya Maple dan Angelica.

Spontan, Rosia dan teman-temannya melepaskan Naruto. Mereka menjadi malu sendiri. Begitu juga dengan Cyan dan teman-temannya. Mereka melepaskan para anggota Critictisca itu.

Sementara Naruto menghembuskan napas leganya karena sudah terlepas dari pelukan gadis-gadis maniak itu.

"Hoaah, syukurlah Pak Maple menyelamatkan aku," gumam Naruto sedikit senang sekaligus lega.

Lalu Maple dan Angelica berdiri di samping Naruto.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan pada Naruto?" Maple menatap tajam kelompok Critictisca itu."Aku tidak suka kalian mendekati Naruto seperti itu. Kalian membuatnya menjadi kerepotan. Aku harap kalian tidak pernah lagi berbuat seperti itu pada Naruto. Kalau tidak, kalian harus berhadapan langsung denganku. Apa kalian sudah paham, Critictisca?"

Rosia dan teman-temannya mengangguk dengan perasaan yang malu.

"Ya, kami paham, Pak! Kalau begitu maafkan kami."

"Bagus. Tidak apa-apa. Aku memaafkan kalian," Maple tersenyum."Setelah itu, aku tidak ingin ada yang saling merebut Naruto. Aku hanya ingin ada satu gadis yang akan menjadi pacar buat Naruto yaitu di antara keempat gadis Plasmagica ini. Aku hanya merestui kalian berempat yang akan menjadi calon pacarnya Naruto. Hanya kalian berempat. Cyan, Moa, Chuchu dan Retoree," Maple menunjuk satu persatu anggota-anggota Plasmagica itu.

Spontan, para anggota Critictisca terperanjat mendengarnya. Begitu juga dengan Naruto dan kelompok Plasmagica itu.

Lalu Naruto berjongkok dan berbisik ke telinga Maple.

"Ayah, apa-apaan ini?" tanya Naruto.

Maple melirik Naruto. Ia pun berbisik ke telinga Naruto.

"Hehehe ... Tenang saja, Naruto. Ayah tahu kamu menyukai Cyan, kan?"

Saat itu juga, kedua pipi Naruto merona merah. Maple tersenyum lebar. Naruto tidak menyangka Ayahnya mengetahui isi hatinya yang sebenarnya.

Jika di depan orang banyak, Naruto memanggil Ayahnya dengan sebutan Pak Maple. Hal itu diminta oleh Maple sendiri. Agar rahasia bahwa Naruto adalah anak angkatnya tidak diketahui oleh publik.

Tapi, jika sudah di rumah atau tidak ada orang. Barulah Naruto memanggil Maple dengan sebutan Ayah.

Begitulah ceritanya.

Setelah itu, acara kompetisi musik dunia terus berlangsung. Tiba-tiba terdengar seruan panggilan yang keras.

"BAND VOCAL SELANJUTNYA YANG AKAN TAMPIL ADALAH CRITICTISCA!"

Rosia mendengarkan seruan itu.

"Heh, sudah saatnya kita tampil."

"Benar, ayo teman-teman," Holmy bersiap-siap.

"Kalau begitu, kami permisi dulu," Rosia membungkukkan badannya."Sampai nanti Pak Maple, Naruto dan semuanya."

Lantas keempat gadis Critictisca itu segera pergi menuju arah panggung. Cyan dan semuanya menatap kepergian mereka dengan tajam.

"Dasar, gadis-gadis yang agresif sekali," Angelica menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Karena itu aku tidak suka jika mereka yang mendekati Naruto. Aku hanya suka gadis-gadis terbaikku ini yang akan menjadi calon pacar buat Naruto," Maple melipat tangan di dada sambil manggut-manggut. Ia menutup matanya.

Wajah keempat gadis itu memerah seketika. Begitu juga dengan Naruto.

"Apa-apaan ini, Pak?" tanya Chuchu heran.

"Hahaha, aku bermaksud ingin menjodohkan Naruto dengan kalian berempat karena Naruto bilang dia menyukai salah satu dari kalian berempat. Benarkan Naruto?" Maple melirik Naruto.

Wajah Naruto memerah padam. Begitu juga dengan keempat gadis Plasmagica itu.

"Pak Maple, kenapa anda bilang begitu?" Naruto merasa panik.

Maple tertawa menyengir.

"Hohoho, jangan mengelak, Naruto. Aku tahu kamu menyukai satu gadis di band vocal Plasmagica ini, kan? Nama gadis itu adalah ... Uhm?"

Belum sempat Maple menyelesaikan kata-katanya. Naruto langsung membekap mulut ayah angkatnya itu.

"Hahaha, jangan dipercaya dengan apa yang dibilang Pak Maple itu. Semuanya bohong," Naruto tertawa kikuk. Sementara Maple memberontak dan berusaha melepaskan tangan Naruto yang membekap mulutnya.

Kemudian Naruto membawa sang Ayah dari sana dengan cepat.

WHUUUSH!

Keempat gadis remaja itu dan Angelica sweatdrop melihatnya.

Cyan dan teman-temannya merasa berdebar-debar dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh Maple tadi.

'Naruto menyukai salah satu dari kami berempat? Siapa? Aku jadi penasaran?' batin Cyan di dalam hatinya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Ayah, kenapa Ayah bilang begitu di hadapan gadis-gadis itu? Akukan jadi malu," kata Naruto berjongkok di depan Maple. Sebab Maple sangat kecil daripada Naruto.

Kini mereka berada di bawah tangga, tepatnya di lantai dasar stadium. Naruto mengajak sang Ayah berbicara empat mata di sana karena tempat itu sepi dan sunyi.

Wajah Naruto memerah padam. Ia sedikit kesal karena sang Ayah akan membocorkan sebuah rahasia yaitu ia menyukai Cyan.

Maple memasang wajah suram. Ia menunduk sedikit. Naruto tertegun melihatnya.

"A-ayah?" Naruto tidak tega melihat tampang Ayah angkatnya menjadi seperti itu."Ayah tidak apa-apa, kan?"

Maple terus menunduk. Dia terdiam setelah dimarahi oleh Naruto. Naruto juga ikut terdiam. Ia merasa bersalah karena sudah membuat Ayahnya bersedih.

Tiba-tiba ...

PLAK!

Pipi Naruto ditampar oleh Maple. Tapi, tidak kuat.

Naruto membelalakkan matanya setelah ditampar oleh Maple. Ia kaget setengah mati.

"Ayah?"

"Dasar, anak yang ...," Maple mengangkatkan kepalanya dan memasang wajah datar."Anak yang lemah dan tidak berani mengungkapkan perasaannya pada gadis yang disukainya. Ayah membenci anak seperti itu."

Naruto memegang pipinya yang ditampar itu. Ia terdiam dan terpaku di tempat. Maple memandang Naruto dengan tajam.

SET!

Maple menunjuk ke arah Naruto. Naruto agak tersentak.

"Katakan dengan jujur. Apa benar kamu menyukai gadis kucing yang bernama Cyan itu?"

Naruto masih terdiam. Maple terus menunjuk Naruto.

"AYO, KATAKAN LANGSUNG NARUTO! JANGAN BUAT AYAH MATI PENASARAN BEGINI! APA BENAR KAMU SANGAT MENYUKAI CYAN?" teriak Maple sangat keras di telinga Naruto.

BRUUUK!

Membuat Naruto terjungkal jatuh karena kaget dengan suara super keras dari sang Ayah.

Maple terengah-engah. Wajahnya sangat sewot. Hidungnya mengeluarkan asap knalpot kemarahannya.

Naruto bangkit berdiri dengan perlahan-lahan.

"Iya. Akan aku jawab," Naruto menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal dengan wajah kemerahan."Aku memang menyukai Cyan. Mungkin lebih tepatnya aku sangat menyukainya."

CRING!

Kedua mata Maple bersinar terang.

"Cuma suka saja? Tidak cinta?"

"Hm ... mungkin aku juga cinta padanya. Rasanya aku ingin terus di dekatnya dan ingin selalu memandangnya karena dia itu manis."

CRING!

Kedua mata Maple bersinar lagi. Seketika ia tersenyum simpul.

"Kalau begitu ... Naruto," Maple memegang tangan Naruto.

"Apa, Ayah?" Naruto mengerutkan keningnya.

Maple menyeringai penuh misteri. Naruto menatap sang Ayah dengan heran.

"KALAU BEGITU, SEKARANG JUGA NYATAKAN PERASAANMU ITU PADA CYAN!" secara langsung Maple menarik tangan Naruto. Naruto kaget bukan main.

"APAAAA? JANGAN AYAAAAAH!" teriak Naruto sekeras mungkin. Kini dirinya diseret paksa oleh sang Ayah. Ayahnya pun berlari secepat kilat sambil menyeret Naruto yang sangat panik. Naruto menjadi seperti boneka begitu karena diseret seperti itu.

WHUUUSH!

"UWAAAAAAAAAAH!" Naruto berteriak sangat kencang dan mengguncang tempat itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Keempat gadis Plasmagica sedang duduk di ruang tunggu. Mereka merenung apa yang telah dikatakan oleh Maple tadi.

"Apa benar Manager menyukai salah satu dari kita berempat?" tanya Chuchu.

"Apa yang dikatakan oleh Pak Maple itu benar," jawab Cyan.

"Benar ya, pyuru ~~?" Moa menundukkan kepalanya untuk berpikir."Kira-kira siapa ya di antara kita yang disukai oleh Manager, pyuru ~~?"

"Aku tahu siapa orangnya," sahut Retoree memegang kacamatanya.

"Aku juga merasa pasti dia orangnya," Chuchu melirik Cyan.

"Siapa, pyuru~~?"

Retoree menatap Cyan yang duduk berhadapan dengannya. Moa memandang ke arah yang ditatap oleh Retoree yaitu Cyan.

"Heh, kenapa kalian semua melihatku seperti itu?" Cyan sweatdrop di tempat.

Ketiga gadis yang duduk berhadapan dengan Cyan. Mereka menatap Cyan dengan aneh. Cyan merasa heran.

"Cyan, kamulah yang disukai oleh Manager!" Chuchu menunjuk ke arah Cyan. Cyan kaget.

"Eh, aku?" Cyan menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

"Hm ...," Chuchu dan dua lainnya manggut-manggut.

Cyan mengerutkan keningnya. Kedua telinga kucingnya menurun.

"Tapi, itu tidak mungkin. Tidak mungkin Manager suka padaku."

"Aku melihatnya sendiri lho, Manager itu selalu memperhatikanmu. Kadang-kadang ia tersenyum sendiri ketika memperhatikanmu, Cyan," sahut Retoree.

"Itu sudah membuktikan Manager menyukaimu, pyuru ~~," Moa mengangguk.

"Hah, itu tidak mungkin," Cyan tidak percaya.

"Jika itu kenyataannya," Chuchu langsung berdiri."Aku akan mendukungmu, Cyan."

Retoree juga bangkit berdiri.

"Ya, itu benar. Aku juga akan mendukungmu, Cyan. Aku senang jika Naruto yang memilihmu untuk menjadi pacarnya. Aku bahagia jika kamu bahagia," Retoree tersenyum simpul.

"Aku juga, pyuru ~~," Moa juga bangkit berdiri.

Cyan menatap semuanya secara bergantian.

"Tapi, kalian juga menyukai Manager, kan?"

"Lupakan saja tentang hal itu. Demi sahabat dan Plasmagica ini, kami rela kamulah yang menjadi pacarnya Manager. Karena kamulah yang sangat pantas buat Manager," Chuchu berjalan ke arah Cyan. Ia menarik tangan Cyan.

"Ayo, temui Manager. Kita bilang kalau Cyan suka padanya, pyuru ~~," kata Moa spontan.

"Ide bagus," Retoree tersenyum simpul lagi.

"Ayo, Cyan!" Chuchu menarik tangan Cyan dengan cepat.

Cyan terperanjat. Ia pun terseret oleh langkah Chuchu.

"Heh, Chuchu? Tu-tunggu dulu!" Cyan kewalahan.

Lalu Retoree dan Moa mengikuti mereka berdua dari belakang.

Saat Chuchu dan teman-temannya hendak keluar, tiba-tiba muncul seseorang yang membuka pintu.

KRIEEET!

Muncul di baliknya, Maple dan Naruto. Keempat gadis itu menyadarinya.

"Eh, Pak Maple dan Manager?"

Maple kelihatan terengah-engah. Sedangkan Naruto memasang wajah pucatnya. Ia terkapar sebentar akibat diseret cepat oleh Maple.

Chuchu keheranan melihat Maple dan Naruto.

"Lho, kalian berdua kenapa?" tanya Chuchu penasaran.

Maple tersenyum dan menatap ke arah Cyan. Lantas ia masuk ke dalam dengan wajah yang serius sambil menyeret Naruto lagi. Naruto malah pingsan.

"Aku meminta Chuchu, Retoree, dan Moa untuk ikut denganku sekarang juga."

"Eh, kenapa Pak?" tanya Chuchu lagi.

Maple menoleh ke arah Chuchu.

"Karena Naruto mau berbicara empat mata dengan Cyan."

Mereka terdiam sebentar dan memandang di antara satu sama lainnya. Mereka mengangguk mengerti. Kecuali Cyan yang kebingungan.

"Oke, Pak. Kami mengerti!" Chuchu mengangguk."Ayo, teman-teman. Kita pergi."

"Iya," Retoree dan Moa mengangguk.

"Ayo, ikut aku!" Maple yang berjalan keluar duluan dan diikuti oleh ketiga anggota Plasmagica. Kecuali Cyan.

Cyan mengejar mereka.

"Hei, tunggu!" teriak Cyan.

"Kamu tetap di sini, Cyan," Chuchu menolak Cyan sehingga membuat Cyan jatuh terduduk.

BRUK!

Cyan pun mengeluh kesakitan pada pantatnya.

"Aduh, sakitnya!"

BLAAAM!

Pintu ditutup keras. Cyan terperanjat. Ia langsung bangkit berdiri. Lalu ia membuka pintu itu. Tapi, malah terkunci.

"Apa? Pintunya dikunci dari luar?" Cyan terperanjat lagi."HEI, BUKA PINTU INI! KENAPA KALIAN MALAH MENGUNCINYA SIH?"

Cyan menggedor pintu itu dengan keras. Ia menjadi sangat kesal.

Sementara di luar, Maple dan ketiga teman Cyan itu tertawa cekikikan. Chuchu yang mengunci pintu ruang tunggu itu dari luar.

"Semoga setelah ini mereka sudah saling menyatakan cinta," ujar Maple berwajah cerah bagaikan malaikat."Aku akan memperbolehkan mereka berpacaran jika sudah memenangkan kompetisi itu. Aku sudah bertekad akan merestui Naruto dan Cyan untuk berpacaran."

"Amin, semoga ya, Pak. Pyuru ~," Moa mengatupkan tangannya.

"Ayo, tinggalkan tempat ini. Kita biarkan mereka berduaan dulu sebelum pengumuman pemenang kompetisi itu," kata Chuchu.

"Ayo!"

Mereka pun pergi dari sana. Tinggallah Cyan dan Naruto yang masih pingsan di dalam ruang tunggu tersebut.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Naruto pun terbangun. Dia membuka matanya pelan-pelan.

"Heh, di mana aku ini?" gumamnya pelan. Lantas ia memperhatikan keadaan sekitar hingga mendapati Cyan yang terduduk sambil bersandar di pintu.

"Lho, Cyan? Dia kenapa?" tanya Naruto heran. Ia pun bangkit berdiri dengan perlahan-lahan.

Cyan menyadari Naruto yang sudah bangun. Wajahnya kusut ketika Naruto datang ke arahnya.

"Cyan, kenapa kamu duduk di situ? Terus mana ketiga temanmu itu?" tanya Naruto menatap Cyan dengan serius.

Cyan menghelakan napasnya. Ia berwajah kusut.

"Kita berdua dikunci dari luar."

"Oh, begitu," Naruto mengangguk-angguk. Setelah itu, ia terperanjat kaget. Matanya membulat sempurna.

"APA? KITA BERDUA DIKUNCI DARI LUAR?" lanjut Naruto.

Cyan mengangguk lesu.

Lalu Naruto pun memberontak dan menggedor pintu dengan keras.

"HEI, KELUARKAN KAMI DARI SINI! HEI, DENGAR AKU TIDAK? KELUARKAN KAMI DARI SINIII !" teriak Naruto keras. Ia terus menggedor pintu itu dengan brutal.

Cyan hanya menghelakan napasnya berkali-kali.

"Percuma saja. Tidak ada yang akan mendengarkanmu. Mereka sengaja mengunci kita berdua di sini."

Naruto berhenti menggedor pintu. Ia menoleh ke arah Cyan.

"Benar juga."

Lantas Naruto memutuskan duduk di samping Cyan. Cyan melirik Naruto sekilas. Wajahnya merona merah. Lalu Cyan menundukkan kepalanya.

Hening. Mereka terdiam sebentar.

Naruto melirik Cyan.

"Kenapa kamu malah diam?"

Cyan memandang Naruto.

"Karena tidak ada yang perlu dibicarakan. Makanya aku diam."

"Oh," Naruto duduk bersila. Ia menyandarkan dirinya pada pintu. Cyan menunduk lagi.

"Kata Pak Maple, kamu mau berbicara empat mata denganku. Apa benar?"

Naruto membulatkan matanya. Ia ternganga lebar.

'Apa sih yang direncanakan Ayah kali ini? Ayah malah mengunci aku dan Cyan di ruang tunggu ini. Lalu Ayah bilang aku mau bicara empat mata dengan Cyan. Apa maksudnya?' batin Naruto di dalam hatinya. Ia sedikit kesal.

Naruto teringat dengan kata-kata Ayahnya itu.

 **"Dasar, anak yang ...," Maple mengangkatkan kepalanya dan memasang wajah datar."Anak yang lemah dan tidak berani mengungkapkan perasaannya pada gadis yang disukainya. Ayah membenci anak seperti itu."**

Akhirnya Naruto paham tentang semua ini. Tentang mengapa Ayahnya mengurung dirinya dan Cyan di sini agar dia mengungkapkan pada Cyan bahwa dia menyukai Cyan. Ya, seperti itulah maksudnya.

Naruto tersenyum sendiri di dalam hatinya.

'Baiklah, aku akan mengungkapkan perasaanku pada Cyan sekarang,' batin Naruto lagi.

Naruto menatap Cyan dengan serius.

"Ya, itu benar. Aku mau bicara empat mata denganmu."

"Oh ya? Apa? Katakan saja."

Cyan tetap menundukkan kepalanya. Dia duduk sambil memeluk kedua lututnya.

"Aku ... suka padamu, Cyan."

Deg!

Spontan Cyan membulatkan matanya ketika mendengar pengakuan langsung dari Naruto. Ia menoleh ke arah Naruto.

Naruto menatapnya dengan lembut. Wajah Cyan memerah.

"Ka-kamu suka padaku?" tanya Cyan tidak percaya.

"Ya, bukan hanya sekedar suka. Tapi, juga cinta," Naruto terus menatap mata Cyan dengan lama."Jadi, apa jawabanmu? Apakah kamu menyukai aku juga?"

Cyan terdiam. Ia berpikir sebentar. Naruto menunggu jawaban Cyan dengan sabar.

Cyan teringat kata-kata teman-temannya. Chuchu, Retoree, dan Moa mendukungnya untuk berpacaran dengan Naruto. Mereka memilih mengalah karena tidak ingin merusak persahabatan yang terjalin lewat band vocal Plasmagica ini. Padahal Cyan tahu kalau ketiga temannya juga menyukai Naruto. Tapi, mereka rela Cyan yang mendapatkan cinta Naruto.

Tapi, Cyan masih bingung dengan perasaannya. Ia bingung apakah ia harus menyatakan perasaannya pada Naruto. Ia ragu.

Cyan menatap Naruto. Ia harus menjawabnya.

"Entahlah aku masih ragu, Manager. Mungkin jawabannya nanti setelah kompetisi ini berakhir. Jika Plasmagica menang, jawabannya ya. Lalu jika Plasmagica kalah, jawabannya tidak. Apakah kamu mengerti, Manager?" Cyan mengulurkan tangannya."Ayo, bersalaman jika kamu menyetujui tantangan ini! Bagaimana?"

Naruto terdiam sambil menatap wajah Cyan. Naruto berwajah datar. Sedetik kemudian, ia tersenyum kecil.

"Menarik juga. Kita lihat apakah Plasmagica menang atau tidak. Kalau Plasmagica menang, berarti kamu menyukai aku dan kamu harus siap menjadi pacarku. Lalu jika Plasmagica kalah, berarti kamu tidak menyukai aku. Lalu kamu harus menjadi sahabatku. Setuju?"

Naruto menyambut uluran tangan Cyan. Cyan tersenyum.

"Ya. Setuju."

Mereka berdua saling tersenyum bersama sambil terus bersalaman.

Naruto menatap Cyan dengan lama. Ia berharap Cyan menjadi pacarnya agar tidak ada lagi gadis-gadis yang mengejarnya seperti Critictisca itu. Karena Cyan-lah yang sangat menarik hatinya.

'Semoga Plasmagica menang. Lalu Cyan akan menjadi pacarku. Aku sangat menyukaimu, Cyan,' batin Naruto di dalam hatinya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Acara Kompetisi musik dunia internasional berakhir pada pukul 10 malam. Tiba saatnya pengumuman tiga besar acara Rock the Star itu.

Para band vocal dari seluruh dunia sangat berdebar-debar menanti pengumuman ini. Termasuk Plasmagica dan Critictisca. Mereka sedang menunggu di belakang panggung.

Terdengar dua host sedang membawakan acara terakhir ini. Mereka segera membacakan hasil pengumuman pemenang juara tiga besar yang telah disepakati oleh para juri. Inilah saatnya.

"Baiklah, para hadirin sekalian. Tibalah waktu untuk mengumumkan tiga juara besar dalam kompetisi musik dunia internasional Rock the Star ini," kata host satu.

"YEEEEEEEEEH!"

"SUUIIIIT!"

"PASTI SHINGAN CRIMSONZ PEMENANGNYA!"

"CRITICTISCA!"

"PLASMAGICA!"

"TRICHRONICA PEMENANGNYA!"

"LHO, TRICHRONICA TIDAK IKUT KOMPETISI INI. MEREKA MENJADI BINTANG TAMU DALAM ACARA INI!"

"OH IYA!"

Para penonton sangat antusias. Mereka bersemangat walaupun hari sudah malam begini. Membuat suasana semakin meriah dan semarak.

Lalu dua host itu melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Tanpa mengulur waktu, kita langsung saja membacakan hasil pengumuman juara tiga besar ini," sahut host dua.

"Baiklah, saya yang akan membacanya," sambung host satu yang memegang kertas yang berisi pengumuman pemenang itu."Juara tiga kompetisi ini adalah band vocal yang bernama ..."

JRENG! JREEEENG! JREEEENG!

Terdengar musik yang mengantarkan suasana tegang ini. Semua orang berdebar-debar menantinya.

Host satu melanjutkan perkataannya.

"SHINGAN CRIMSONZ!"

Para penonton pun bersorak dengan antusias setelah host menyebutkan Shingan Crimsonz. Mereka bertepuk tangan dengan meriah.

"YEEAAAAH, JUARA TIGA!" seru para anggota Shingan Crimsonz itu. Mereka malah jingkrak-jingkrak kegirangan di belakang panggung di mana ada Plasmagica dan Critictisca.

"Mereka yang menjadi juara tiganya," Cyan memperhatikan para personil Shingan Crimsonz itu.

"Hm, hebat ya," Retoree memegang kacamatanya.

"Pyuru ~~" Moa tersenyum.

"Kita dengar siapa pemenang juara duanya," ucap Chuchu melipat tangan di dada dengan sikap tenang.

"Iya," Cyan, Retoree, dan Moa mengangguk.

Kemudian terdengar seruan lagi.

"PEMENANG JUARA DUA KOMPETISI INI ADALAH CRITICTISCA!"

Spontan, para anggota Critictisca bersorak gembira menyambut kemenangan sebagai juara dua.

"HORE, KITA BERHASIL MENJADI JUARA DUA!" para anggota Critictisca saling berpelukan. Mereka sangat senang.

Cyan dan teman-temannya terpaku melihatnya. Mereka tidak menyangka saingan mereka itu menjadi pemenang juara dua kompetisi ini.

"Rosia dan teman-temannya juara dua," Cyan menjadi cemas.

"Aku jadi tidak yakin kalau Plasmagica menjadi pemenang utama kompetisi, pyuru ~~," Moa mendadak lesu.

"Aku yakin kita pasti menang. Jangan pesimis dulu," Chuchu masih melipat tangan di dada dengan sikap yang tenang.

Cyan dan dua lainnya mengangguk. Mereka berusaha bersikap tenang dan percaya bahwa mereka akan memenangkan kompetisi ini. Terlebih Cyan berharap sekali Plasmagica menang. Dengan begitu, dia akan menjawab pernyataan cinta Naruto itu. Cyan ingin menjadi pacarnya Naruto.

Pengumuman pemenang terus berlanjut.

"LALU PEMENANG UTAMA SEKALIGUS PEMENANG JUARA SATU KOMPETISI MUSIK DUNIA INTERNASIONAL ROCK THE STAR INI ADALAH ..."

JREENG! JREEEEENG! JREEEEEEEEEEEENG!

Musik pun berbunyi dengan keras dan lantang. Membuat suasana diliputi penasaran, kecemasan dan kesedihan.

Semua peserta menunggu dengan perasaan yang berdebar-debar. Terutama para anggota Plasmagica itu.

'Semoga kamilah yang memenangkan kompetisi ini. Ya Tuhan, kabulkan permintaanku ini,' batin Cyan mengatupkan dua tangannya. Ia sangat berdebar-debar.

Naruto yang berada tak jauh dari Cyan dan teman-temannya. Naruto berdiri di dekat pintu belakang panggung. Ia terdiam sambil memandang Cyan dari kejauhan. Ia juga berharap Plasmagica memenangkan kompetisi ini. Dengan begitu, Cyan akan menjadi pacarnya dan mendapatkan restu dari Ayah angkatnya.

'Cyan, Plasmagica. Semoga kalian yang menjadi pemenangnya,' harap Naruto di dalam hatinya.

Apakah Plasmagica menjadi pemenang juara satu kompetisi ini? Atau sebaliknya?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **BERSAMBUNG**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **MY NOTE :**

 **Chapter 4 update!**

 **Gimana pendapatmu tentang chapter ini?**

 **Nantikan chapter 5-nya. Chapter yang terakhir. Apakah Plasmagica memenangkan kompetisi itu? Apakah Cyan akan menjadi pacarnya Naruto?**

 **Saksikan semuanya di chapter 5. Apakah sad ending atau happy ending? Hayoo, mana yang kamu mau? Pasti kamu menginginkan happy ending untuk cerita ini, kan?**

 **Oke, Raihan. Fic request-mu sudah di ambang terakhir. Semoga chapter terakhirnya bakal happy ending.**

 **Yooo, sampai jumpa di chapter terakhir nanti. Saya nyari inspirasi dulu ya ... Tak lama lagi saya mau hiatus.**

 **Tertanda Hikari Syarahmia ...**


	5. Akhir yang membahagiakan

**Review chapter sebelumnya:**

 **Cyan dan teman-temannya sangat berdebar-debar menanti keputusan pemenang juara satu kompetisi musik dunia internasional Rock the Star itu. Apakah mereka yang menjadi pemenang juara satu kompetisi itu?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Show by Rock © Sanrio**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **MENJADI BINTANG DI HATIMU**

 **By Hikari Syarahmia**

 **Pairing: Naruto x Cyan**

 **Genre: romance/friendship**

 **Senin, 17 Agustus 2015**

 **CHAPTER YANG TERAKHIR**

 **SAKSIKANLAH!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **MENJADI BINTANG DI HATIMU**

 **Chapter 5: Akhir yang membahagiakan**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Gemuruh suara penonton yang terdiri dari manusia-manusia setengah hewan itu terdengar sangat lantang hampir memenuhi stadium. Tatkala dua host sedang membacakan siapa pemenang juara satu kompetisi musik dunia yang bernama Rock the Star itu.

"YEEAAAH!"

"SUUUIT!"

"AYO, UMUMKAN SIAPA PEMENANGNYA!"

"AKU NGGAK SABAR!"

"HEI, CEPETAN DONG. JANGAN BUAT ORANG PENASARAN!"

Semua penonton bersahut-sahutan. Mereka tidak sabar menanti keputusan itu. Terutama bagi kelompok Plasmagica itu. Cyan dan teman-temannya yang sangat berdebar-debar menanti pengumuman itu. Juga Naruto yang menunggu di pintu belakang panggung. Maple dan Angelica yang juga berdiri tak jauh dari Naruto. Pokoknya semuanya berdebar-debar menanti pengumuman itu.

JREENG! JREEENG! JREEEENG!

Musik mengalun dengan lantang saat bersamaan host menyerukan siapa pemenangnya.

"PEMENANG JUARA SATU KOMPETISI MUSIK DUNIA INTERNASIONAL ROCK THE STAR INI ADALAH... "

DEG! DEG! DEG!

Semuanya sangat berdebar-debar. Keringat dingin mengucur. Masing-masing orang memasang ekspresi yang berbeda-beda. Akhirnya menuju final yang dinantikannya.

"PEMENANG JUARA SATU ADALAH..."

JREEEEEEENG!

"PLASMAGICA!"

Spontan semua penonton bersorak gembira dan berjingkrak-jingkrak bersama.

"YEEEAH! PLASMAGICA MENANG!" seru Cyan dan teman-temannya. Mereka saling melompat kegirangan bersama-sama sambil berpelukan.

"PLASMAGICA MEMENANGKAN KOMPETISI INI. WUAAAAH, AKU TERHARU SEKALI!" Maple menangis terharu di samping Angelica. Sementara Angelica hanya tersenyum simpul untuk menanggapi kemenangan Plasmagica.

"Syukurlah, akhirnya Plasmagica menang juga," Naruto tertawa lebar sambil memandang Cyan dari kejauhan."Cyan, akhirnya kamu akan menjadi pacarku. Aku tidak sabar menanti jawabanmu itu."

Terlihat Cyan dan teman-temannya masih jingkrak-jingkrak kegirangan untuk meluapkan rasa gembira masing-masing. Mereka benar-benar senang karena telah memenangkan Kompetisi Musik Dunia Internasional Rock the Star itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Di panggung spektakuler Rock the Star, terlihat tiga pemenang sudah tampil untuk menerima piala dan hadiah dari para panitia. Tiga pemenang yaitu Plasmagica sebagai juara pertama, Critictisca sebagai juara kedua dan Shingan Crimpsonz sebagai juara ketiga. Tepukan tangan dan sorak-sorai para penonton bergemuruh keras memenuhi stadium itu. Saat tiga pemenang sudah memegang piala masing-masing.

"YEAAAAH! SELAMAT BUAT PARA PEMENANG!"

"SUIT! SUIT!"

"HEBAT! HEBAT! SEMUANYA HEBAT!"

"AKU SALUT!"

"HAHAHA!"

Warna-warni suara memenuhi stadium itu. Suara para penonton yang sangat antusias. Lalu dua host pun memutuskan untuk mengakhiri acara ini.

"Demikianlah acara Kompetisi musik dunia Internasional Rock the Star ini, saya Host satu dan ...," ucap Host satu melirik kawannya yang berada di sampingnya.

"Saya Host dua," sambung Host dua.

"Kami undur diri dulu dan acara ini kita akhiri dengan konser penutupan yang akan dibawakan oleh band vocal yaitu Trichronica!" sahut Host satu dan Host dua kompak.

Sekali lagi terdengar tepukan tangan meriah dan sorakan para penonton yang sangat menggelegar. Bersamaan kelompok band vocal terkenal yaitu Trichronica sudah datang ke panggung.

Tiga pemenang tadi dan beberapa orang yang berada di panggung sebelumnya, sudah kembali ke tempat masing-masing. Kini Trichronica yang mengisi acara dari akhir kompetisi itu dengan lagu yang sangat membangkitkan energik para penonton.

"YEAAAAH! TRICHRONICA!"

"TRICHRONICA! TRICHRONICA! TRICHRONICA!"

"KYAAAA, SHUZO! KERENNYA!"

Shuzo, seorang laki-laki berambut pirang dan bermata hijau. Berpakaian aneh. Ia menyapa para penonton sebelum bernyanyi.

"Selamat malam semuanya!" kata Shuzo.

"SELAMAT MALAM!" balas para penonton bersemangat.

Sambil memegang gitarnya, Shuzo mengedipkan matanya ke arah penonton. Membuat beberapa gadis yang melihatnya, pingsan seketika di tempat.

"Baiklah, aku akan menyanyikan sebuah lagu yang bersemangat buat kalian semua di malam bersejarah ini," Shuzo memberi kode untuk dua temannya yang berada di belakang yaitu Riku dan Kai."Ayo, teman-teman. Kita bernyanyi sekarang!"

JRENG! JRENG! JRENG!

Trichronica pun mulai menyanyikan lagu yang energik untuk para penonton. Penonton semakin antusias dan bersemangat untuk mengikuti aksi yang ditampilkan oleh kelompok Trichronica di malam itu.

Stadium semakin semarak dan berwarna tatkala terdengar nyanyian para anggota Trichronica yang sangat merdu. Bersamaan Cyan dan teman-temannya menemui Maple, Naruto dan Angelica di belakang panggung. Mereka membawa piala emas dengan desain yang sangat unik.

"Pak Maple!" ucap Chuchu menunjukkan piala itu pada Maple."Kami sudah memenangkan kompetisi itu. Pak Maple senang, kan?"

Kedua mata Maple berbinar-binar saat Chuchu berlutut sambil meletakkan piala itu di lantai. Sebab tubuh Maple yang pendek. Membuat Chuchu meletakkan piala itu di lantai agar Maple bisa memperhatikan piala itu dengan jelas.

"Hahaha, piala yang sangat bagus. Aku senang kalian bisa mendapatkan piala ini. Kalian memang hebat, gadis-gadis terbaikku," Maple memeluk erat piala yang hampir sama tingginya dengannya.

Maple tertawa senang bercampur menangis terharu. Semuanya tertawa geli melihat tingkah Maple.

"Hehehe, Pak Maple tampak senang sekali, pyuru ~~," sahut Moa.

"Hm, benar," Angelica mengangguk sambil melipat tangan di dada.

"Tapi, ngomong-ngomong Cyan dan Naruto mana ya? Tadi kulihat mereka ada di sini," ujar Retoree yang celingak-celinguk.

"Oh iya benar juga," Chuchu juga celingak-celinguk.

Maple yang asyik memeluk piala itu, ia memperhatikan Chuchu dan Retoree yang kasak-kusuk.

"Oh, mereka pasti pergi ke suatu tempat untuk membicarakan sesuatu yang penting," jawab Maple.

Retoree dan Chuchu menoleh ke arah Maple.

"Sesuatu yang penting?" kata Retoree dan Chuchu kompak.

"Hm, pasti mereka mau membicarakan tentang kelanjutan hubungan mereka. Aku dengar Naruto sudah menembak Cyan hari ini," Angelica yang menyambung.

Retoree, Chuchu dan Moa kaget setengah mati mendengarnya.

"EKH, BENARKAH NONA ANGELICA?"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Di sisi lain yaitu di sebuah koridor yang agak sepi di stadium itu. Tampak Naruto dan Cyan yang sedang berhadapan. Mereka sedang berbicara dengan serius.

"Cyan, jadi apa jawabanmu?" tanya Naruto menatap Cyan dengan serius."Plasmagica sudah menang. Berarti jawabannya adalah ya dan kamu harus siap untuk menjadi pacarku. Benar, kan?"

Cyan menatap mata biru Naruto dengan lama. Mata biru yang indah dan teduh. Sangat membuat hati Cyan merasa damai. Ia merasa senang sekarang.

Tanpa ragu lagi, gadis bertelinga kucing itu mengangguk cepat. Spontan, membuat Naruto tertawa lebar melihatnya.

GREP!

Mereka saling berpelukan. Cyan merangkul pinggang Naruto. Naruto memeluk pundak Cyan. Mereka tersenyum bersama-sama.

"Cyan, aku menyukaimu."

"Hm, aku juga suka padamu, Naruto-kun."

Naruto semakin tersenyum ketika Cyan mulai memanggilnya dengan suffix "kun".

Mereka berpelukan cukup lama. Hingga mereka pun melepaskan pelukan masing-masing. Lalu Cyan memandang ke arah wajah Naruto. Tiba-tiba Cyan tersentak kaget.

"Eh, Naruto-kun? I-itu telingamu...," Cyan menunjuk ke arah dua telinga Naruto.

Naruto pun keheranan.

"Kenapa dengan telingaku?" Naruto meraba-raba telinganya.

Seketika raut muka Naruto berubah drastis. Giliran Cyan yang heran melihat perubahan wajah Naruto yang kelihatan syok.

"Kenapa, Naruto-kun?" tanya Cyan.

Naruto tertawa hambar sambil memegangi telinganya yang berubah menjadi telinga seperti musang.

"Hehehe, ketahuan ya."

"Ja-jadi, kamu adalah musang?"

"Ya, begitulah," Naruto mengangguk dengan wajah lesu."Telingaku ini akan berubah menjadi telinga musang pada saat-saat tertentu saja. Hal itu aku ketahui dari Pak Maple, orang yang selama ini merawatku sejak bayi. Pak Maple bilang kalau aku adalah manusia setengah musang yang akan mengeluarkan telinga dan ekor musang ketika merasa sangat berdebar-debar atau terlalu merasa senang. Lalu jika telinga musang itu muncul ketika di depan gadis yang aku sukai berarti gadis itu adalah cinta sejatiku yang sesungguhnya."

Cyan terpaku mendengar penjelasan Naruto. Ia ternganga sedikit.

"Ja-jadi Pak Maple itu ayah angkatmu?"

"Iya, tapi ini adalah rahasia. Tapi, kamu mau berjanjikan untuk tidak memberitahukan siapapun tentang Pak Maple adalah Ayah angkatku dan juga aku adalah manusia setengah musang?"

Naruto menatap Cyan dengan serius. Berharap Cyan mengerti dengan apa yang terjadi padanya.

Cyan mengangguk cepat.

"Iya, Naruto-kun. Aku berjanji. Aku tidak akan memberitahukan siapapun tentang siapa dirimu dan hubunganmu dengan Pak Maple. Aku inikan pacarmu sekarang. Iya, kan?"

Cyan tersenyum manis dengan kemerahan di dua pipinya. Naruto tersenyum juga dibuatnya.

"Iya, kamu adalah pacarku sekarang dan aku sangat berterima kasih padamu karena kamu mau merahasiakan semua ini. Tapi, kamu masih suka padaku, kan? Setelah tahu kalau aku ini adalah manusia setengah musang," Naruto memegang salah satu pipi Cyan.

Cyan mengangguk lagi.

"Iya, aku suka padamu. Siapapun kamu, aku tidak peduli itu. Yang penting aku ingin selalu bersamamu, Naruto-kun. Itulah yang aku inginkan saat ini."

Senyuman Naruto semakin melebar saja.

"Cyan, kamu memang baik sekali. Aku semakin suka padamu."

Naruto mengelus pelan pipi Cyan. Cyan tersenyum kecil. Dua pipi Cyan semakin memerah. Ditambah Naruto mencium pipinya sekilas.

BRUUUUSH!

Wajah Cyan memerah rebus seperti warna lampu merah. Seketika ia pun tumbang ke depan. Naruto menyambut Cyan yang sudah ambruk dalam pelukannya.

Cyan pingsan lagi?!

Naruto pun panik dibuatnya. Ia memeluk Cyan yang sudah terkulai lemas. Dia tidak tahu harus bagaimana caranya membawa Cyan ke tempat yang aman. Apalagi dia masih berpenampilan seperti itu. Ia masih berwujud manusia setengah musang yaitu dua telinga dan berekor musang berwarna orange.

"Aduh, apa yang harus kulakukan ya?" Naruto celingak-celinguk."Aduh, mana Cyan malah pingsan lagi. Aduuuh, aku harus bagaimana sekarang?"

Seruan keras Naruto menggema di koridor yang sepi itu. Tanpa ada seorang pun yang lewat di sana. Jadi, Naruto terpojok di sana sambil menunggu Cyan sadar. Entah berapa lamanya itu. Naruto tidak akan mempedulikannya dan tetap setia menunggu Cyan sadar nantinya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Beberapa bulan setelah itu.

Tampak di dalam layar berukuran raksasa di salah satu gedung berdesain unik, tampak Cyan dan teman-temannya bernyanyi dengan latar belakang bangunan sekolah. Mereka berpakaian seragam sekolah dengan model sailor yang manis dan lucu. Suara mereka menggema hampir memenuhi seluruh Midicity. Orang-orang yang lewat di sekitar gedung itu, memilih untuk menonton video klip kelompok Plasmagica yang baru saja dirilis. Para pejalan kaki tampak antusias dan bersorak gembira untuk Plasmagica.

"Wah, lagu barunya Plasmagica ya!"

"Judulnya apa ya? Enak dengarnya. Aku suka."

"YEAAAAH, PLASMAGICA!"

"LAGU BARUNYA SUDAH RILIS. ADUUUH, CYAN TAMBAH MANIS AJA YA!"

"CHUCHU KEREN PAKAI BAJU SERAGAM SAILOR DENGAN MODEL KELELAWAR!"

"KYAAAA! PLASMAGICA SEMAKIN KEREN AJA. AKU TAMBAH NGE-FANS AJA SAMA MEREKA!"

Itulah sorak-sorai para kerumunan yang menyemut di depan gedung yang merupakan studio rekaman Plasmagica yaitu Banded Rocking Record. Studio milik Pak Maple yang telah berubah menjadi studio yang sangat besar dan sangat terkenal di dunia. Sejak Plasmagica memenangkan Kompetisi musik dunia internasional Rock the Star.

Plasmagica kini menjadi band vocal yang sangat diidolakan di Midicity. Setelah menggeser kepopularitas Trichronica yang selalu nomor satu dalam tangga The Best Song Month yang diadakan setiap bulan sekali dalam acara konser musik yang disiarkan di salah satu stasiun TV di Midicity. Trichronica menjadi band vocal idola yang nomor dua sekarang.

Band vocal idola nomor satu di Midicity adalah Plasmagica. Semua orang sangat menggemari Plasmagica. Baik yang muda maupun yang tua. Semuanya penggila band vocal yang berasal dari studio Banded Rocking Record itu.

Di antara kerumunan yang asyik menonton video klip Plasmagica yang tayang di televisi besar di atas gedung itu, terlihat gadis berpakaian seragam sekolah. Dia memakai kacamata berwarna merah muda. Topi berwarna hitam menutupi rambutnya. Dialah Cyan, salah satu dari Plasmagica itu.

Tapi, orang-orang tidak mengenalnya. Karena Cyan memakai kacamata dan topi untuk menutupi jati dirinya yang sebenarnya. Apalagi dia sedang pergi ke sekolah di pagi hari ini.

Cyan tersenyum saat menonton video klip terbaru band vocal Plasmagica yang diputar berulang kali itu. Plasmagica telah bersinar di hati para warga Midicity. Ini berkat perjuangan Naruto, Maple dan semuanya yang terlibat dalam Plasmagica. Plasmagica sudah menjadi besar sekarang. Betapa itu sangat membahagiakan sekali.

'Usaha yang tidak sia-sia akhirnya membuahkan hasil yang sangat besar. Itulah kata-kata Naruto yang kuingat. Hasilnya sudah dapat kurasakan sekarang,' ungkap Cyan yang berwajah cerah saat menatap langit yang cerah dengan awan-awan cirrus membentuk seperti gumpalan kapas putih lembut.

Dia pun memutuskan untuk meninggalkan kerumunan itu.

Gadis kucing itu berjalan santai sambil menyusuri trotoar yang dipenuhi oleh orang yang lalu lalang. Di sepanjang jalan terdapat baliho dan poster Plasmagica yang tertempel di berbagai bangunan yang dilewati Cyan. Cyan tersenyum sambil memperhatikan baliho dan poster dirinya dan teman-temannya yang terpasang di mana-mana.

'Ternyata semua orang telah mengagumi Plasmagica. Aku senang sekali. Ini berkat usaha kami dan juga bimbingan dari Naruto-kun. Hehehe ...,' batin Cyan senang dengan wajah kemerahan.

Dia terus berjalan dan berjalan hingga tanpa terasa tiba di sekolahnya yaitu sebuah gedung yang berdesain unik dengan papan nama "MIDI HIGH SCHOOL". Itulah sekolah taraf internasional dan kebanyakan anak-anak orang kaya yang masuk ke sekolah itu.

Cyan pun masuk ke dalam sekolah itu bersama orang-orang yang juga satu sekolah dengannya. Kebetulan juga teman-teman sesama Plasmagica juga satu sekolah dengan Cyan. Jadi, Cyan selalu bersama ketiga sahabatnya itu setiap saat. Ditambah ada Naruto juga di sekolah itu. Membuat Cyan menjadi bersemangat untuk menjalani aktifitasnya selama di sekolah.

Saat Cyan memasuki kelasnya yaitu kelas 11-B, di hari pertama masuk sekolah setelah liburan panjang selama sebulan. Cyan kaget karena ada Retoree, Chuchu, Moa, Rosia, Jacklyn, Holmy dan Tsukino yang sedang asyik tarik tambang antara satu sama lainnya. Tarik tambang yang dimaksud adalah mereka sedang menarik dua tangan Shuzo. Shuzo yang merupakan anggota Trichronica itu.

"Ada apa ini?" Cyan sweatdrop di tempat.

Shuzo yang ditarik pun kelimpungan. Sementara dua teman Shuzo yaitu si kembar Riku dan Kai juga ada tak jauh dari aksi perebutan Shuzo. Rupanya Shuzo yang menjadi objek sasaran para anggota Plasmagica dan para anggota Critictisca sekarang. Setelah mengetahui Cyan sudah berpacaran dengan Naruto. Jadi, kini Shuzo yang dikejar-kejar oleh Plasmagica dan Critictisca itu. Shuzo menjadi bahan rebutan bagi fansgirl dadakannya sejak Shuzo pindah ke sekolah itu.

Keributan pun terjadi cukup ricuh di depan kelas. Cyan yang masih bengong di tempat, hanya terdiam terpaku di dekat pintu kelas.

"SHUZO MILIKKU, BUKAN MILIKMU!" seru Retoree, Moa dan Chuchu kompak.

"TIDAK! SHUZO MILIKKU. BUKAN MILIKMU!" balas Rosia, Holmy, Tsukino, dan Jacklyn bersamaan.

"WUAAAAH! LEPASKAN AKU DONG, GADIS-GADIS YANG MANIS!" jerit Shuzo yang merasa pusing sendiri."ADUUUH, TOLONG AKU, RIKU, KAI!"

Riku dan Kai hanya bisa menggeleng-geleng pasrah.

"Kami tidak bisa menolongmu, Shuzo," ujar Riku dan Kai kompak.

"WUAAAAH, SIAPA SAJA. TOLONG AKUUUU!" Shuzo benar-benar sangat panik. Tidak ada yang bisa menolongnya dari gadis-gadis maniak itu.

Cyan kasihan melihat Shuzo. Ia pun berpikir sebentar.

AHA!

Tak lama kemudian, Cyan mendapatkan ide yang bagus.

"HEI, SEMUANYA BERHENTI! ADA GURU KILLER YANG DATANG UNTUK MENINJAU KELAS KITA HARI INI!" sembur Cyan dengan keras.

Spontan, semuanya pun berhenti. Kelompok Plasmagica dan Critictisca pun berhenti menarik dua tangan Shuzo. Shuzo menghelakan napas leganya karena dia sudah bebas dari amukan massa fansgirl-nya.

"Ah, syukurlah," kata Shuzo.

Chuchu pun keheranan saat menatap ke arah Cyan.

"Eh, ada guru killer yang akan meninjau kelas ini, Cyan?" tanya Chuchu.

"Hehehe, katanya sih gitu," jawab Cyan tertawa asal-asalan.

"Tapi, ngapain tuh guru mau meninjau kelas kita ini?" Rosia juga ikut bertanya pada Cyan.

"Hm, entahlah," Cyan menggaruk-garuk pipinya sambil tertawa kikuk."Pokoknya kalian tidak boleh membuat keributan seperti tadi. Nanti guru killer itu mendengar kalian, tahu."

"Oh, iya. Benar juga," Retoree mengangguk cepat.

"Hm, begitu. Pyuru ~~!" Moa manggut-manggut.

"Tapi, yang penting itu aku senang kalau Shuzo sekelas denganku sekarang. Benarkan, Shuzo?" Holmy tersenyum sambil melirik ke arah Shuzo yang berdiri di sampingnya.

Tapi, Shuzo tidak kelihatan lagi di antara mereka. Si kembar, Riku dan Kai juga tidak ada di antara mereka.

Kemanakah kelompok Trichronica itu pergi?

DOOONG!

Wajah para gadis itu menggelap kecuali Cyan. Mereka jawdrop di tempat.

"AKH! SHUZO MENGHILAAAAANG!" ketiga anggota Plasmagica menjerit keras.

"PASTI DIA KABUUUUUUR!" para anggota Critictisca pun langsung berlari keluar kelas dan melewati Cyan yang masih berdiri di dekat pintu kelas.

"TUNGGUUUUU!" Chuchu, Moa dan Retoree pun mengejar para anggota Critictisca itu.

Hening. Tinggallah Cyan di depan pintu kelas 11-B itu.

Lalu Cyan menghelakan napasnya seraya masuk ke kelas.

"Aku tidak menyangka kalau kelompok Trichronica jadi juga pindah ke sekolah ini. Sekelas lagi denganku," gumam Cyan pelan.

GYUT!

Tiba-tiba Cyan merasa ada sesuatu yang menggenggam tangannya sehingga langkahnya pun berhenti. Cyan pun menoleh ke arah belakang.

Rupanya Naruto. Ia tersenyum lebar ke arah Cyan. Cyan tidak kaget ketika menyadari kehadiran Naruto yang sangat mendadak seperti hantu begitu.

"Selamat pagi, Cyan."

"Eh, Naruto-kun rupanya. Selamat pagi juga."

"Kamu masuk ke kelas 11-B juga?" tanya Naruto sambil memperhatikan papan yang terpasang di atas pintu kelas. Papan kayu yang tertulis "11-B".

"Iya," Cyan tersenyum kecil.

Naruto memandang Cyan lagi.

"Kita sekelas. Syukurlah."

"Terus kalau kita sekelas. Memangnya kenapa?" Cyan mengerutkan keningnya.

"Ya, bisa dekat denganmu. Jadi, setiap hari aku bisa bersamamu dan memandangmu jika aku sedang bosan dengan pelajaran nantinya."

Naruto menyengir lebar. Wajah Cyan sedikit memerah.

"Gombal," tepis Cyan sambil melepaskan genggaman tangan Naruto dari pergelangan tangannya.

Lantas Cyan berjalan cepat menuju bangkunya. Naruto mengikutinya dari belakang.

Cyan memilih duduk di bagian jendela. Sedangkan Naruto memilih duduk di sebelah Cyan.

Cyan meletakkan tasnya di atas meja. Lalu ia melirik Naruto. Naruto juga melakukan hal yang sama dengannya. Kini mereka duduk bersama-sama di bangku masing-masing.

"Manager, kamu sekarang suka mengikuti aku ya!" sindir Cyan sambil berwajah sewot ke arah Naruto.

Naruto hanya menyengir lebar untuk menanggapi perkataan Cyan.

"Akukan pacarmu dan sekaligus Managermu. Jadi, sudah tugasku untuk selalu mengawasimu kemanapun kamu pergi. Apalagi sekarang kamu dan teman-temanmu sudah sangat terkenal sekarang. Aku takut kamu kenapa-kenapa, Cyan. Di luar sana, banyak fans yang sangat fanatik terhadap Plasmagica. Kamu ingatkan konser waktu itu? Ada fans laki-laki yang nekad naik ke panggung dan akan membawamu kabur dari atas panggung. Kamu akan diculiknya, Cyan. Untung saja aku segera menyelamatkanmu dari tangan fans fanatik yang sangat menyukaimu itu. Itulah yang aku takutkan sejak peristiwa itu."

Cyan terdiam mendengar ucapan Naruto itu. Naruto menatap Cyan dengan erat sekali.

"Jadi, jangan pernah sedikit menjauh dariku. Ingat ya, Cyan," tambah Naruto lagi.

Cyan mengangguk. Ia tersenyum mengerti.

"Iya, Naruto-kun. Aku akan selalu mengingatnya."

"Bagus," Naruto mengacungkan jempolnya ke depan sambil tertawa ala lima jari.

Mereka pun tertawa bersama di pagi hari yang masih cerah. Mereka saling menatap dengan penuh rasa kasih sayang. Mereka akan selalu bersama setiap saat karena mereka sudah satu kelas sekarang di tahun ajaran baru ini.

Cyan telah menjadi bintang yang paling bersinar di hati Naruto. Seterang bintang di langit. Bintang yang telah dipilih oleh Naruto dari sekian bintang yang bersinar. Bintang pujaan hati yang akan selalu menemaninya selama menjadi Manager buat Plasmagica.

Plasmagica sudah berjaya sekarang. Vocalis bagian gitaris dan Manager sudah bersatu dalam bintang cinta yang bersemi di hati masing-masing.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~TAMAT, PYURU~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N:**

 **Chapter terakhir fic ini udah update!**

 **Maaf ya kelamaan banget saya rilis fic ini. Habisnya idenya malah hilang pas fic ini mau ditulis. Jadinya saya undur dulu pembuatan fic ini hingga sebulan lamanya. Tapi, akhirnya kelar juga buatnya.**

 **Oke, terima kasih banyak buat kamu yang udah baca fic ini dari awal sampai akhir. Terima kasih udah mereview cerita ini juga.**

 **Raihan, fic request-mu udah resmi ditamatkan *ketok palu tiga kali***

 **Hehehe, kayak hakim aja ketok palu. ^^**

 **Gimana pendapatmu tentang chapter terakhir ini? Berminat mau mereview?**

 **Sampai jumpa di karya baru berikutnya.**

 **Tertanda Hikari Syarahmia.**

 **Minggu, 13 September 2015. Pada pukul 19.56 P.M**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **KOMENTAR DAN KESAN TERAKHIR DARI PARA TOKOH YANG BERMAIN DI FIC INI!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Moa : "FIC MENJADI BINTANG DI HATIMU! RESMI DITAMATKAN! PYURU~~"**

 **Cyan: DOK! DOK! DOK! (Mengetok palu ke meja)**

 **Naruto: "Sampai jumpa lagi di karya baru berikutnya." (Memeluk pundak Cyan dari samping)**

 **Cyan: (wajah memerah)**

 **Chuchu: (memegang bass)**

 **Retoree: (main hp kuning)**

 **Rosia: (melambaikan tangan)**

 **Holmy: (merangkul tangan Rosia)**

 **Tsukino: (tersenyum malu)**

 **Jacklyn: (tertawa lebar sambil memegang stik drum)**

 **Maple: "Huhuhu, sampai jumpa lagi para reader. Sedih sekali rasanya cerita ini harus tamat hanya 5 chapter. Tapi, apa daya itu sudah kehendaknya Author." (Menangis terharu)**

 **Angelica: (melipat tangan di belakang Maple)**

 **Shuzo: (menangis frustasi) "Mengapa di akhir chapter ini aku malah dikejar-kejar oleh para gadis seperti itu? Huhuhu ..."**

 **Kai dan Riku: "Mungkin sudah nasibmu, Shuzo." (Menepuk pelan bahu Shuzo bersamaan)**

 **Shuzo: "Huhuhu ..." (masih menangis frustasi)**

 **Para kelompok Shingan Crimpsonz: (memasang gaya yang keren bersama-sama) "YEAAAAAH!"**

 **Semuanya: "SAYONARA! JANGAN LUPA REVIEW YAAAAAA!"**

 **PYURU~~~~**


End file.
